Like Father, Like Daughter
by twirlgirl4life
Summary: Luke has an 8 year old daughter named Malina from his relationship with Rachel. Rachel left Luke with Malina after she was born, and Malina hardly knows Rachel at all. Luke and Lorelai aren’t together. Set in Season 1, prior to Star Crossed Lovers and Oth
1. Flashback

**Summary: **Luke has an 8-year-old daughter named Malina from his relationship with Rachel. Rachel left Luke with Malina after she was born, and Malina hardly knows Rachel at all. Luke and Lorelai aren't together. Set in Season 1, prior to **Star-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers**.

**Chapter 1  
****Flashback**

**Flashback: **

"Luke?" Rachel said.

"What?" Luke said.

"I'm-I'm…"

"You're what?"

Rachel let out a breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Luke said in shock.

"I'm pregnant." Luke didn't say anything. "Luke please say something."

"I don't really know what to say. I'm shocked I guess, I mean we're sorta young, younger than most parents anyway, and we're already having a-a kid."

"I know, I know. Are you going to leave me?"

"Of course not. I don't want you to have to go through raising a kid by yourself."

"Thank you Luke. You're so good to me." Rachel said, giving Luke a hug.

**8 months later**

"_Luke, this is Thomas, Rachel's father_."

"Oh yeah, hi."

"_We are in the hospital, and Rachel has just had her baby and wants you to come down right away_."

"Uh, okay, I'll be there soon."

Luke hung up the phone and left for the hospital.

* * *

"So that's our baby, huh?" Luke said.

"Yeah, that's our baby." Rachel said. Luke and Rachel were sitting on Rachel's hospital bed looking at their new sleeping baby.

"Did you name her?"

"No, that's why I wanted you here, to help me name her."

"It's okay, really, you can choose a name for her."

"She's just as much your child Luke as she is mine. I want you to feel apart of this."

"I do already."

"Please Luke?"

"Okay, fine." Luke said reluctantly.

"Thank you. I was thinking we could name her after your mother."

"My-my mother?"

"Yeah, I mean, that is, if you want to."

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine." Luke paused. "So Malina?"

"Yeah, Malina. Should she have a middle name?"

"Uh, sure, it's up to you, I mean I'm new to this whole naming a kid, father thing."

"So am I Luke."

"Yeah, yeah, I-I know."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to pick her middle name."

"What?"

"Pick her middle name. Please Luke, it won't even be that hard because I wrote down names that I thought could be the middle name."

"Okay, okay fine. Let me see your list."

"Okay." Rachel handed Luke a piece of paper from the table beside her bed.

"Okay, number one: Jayna, nope that rhymes. Number two: Olivia, that sorta rhymes, too. Francesca." Luke looked at Rachel and said, "What's with you and all these names that end in 'A'?"

Rachel smiled and said, "Fine, not Francesca. I don't even remember where I got that name."

"Number four: London, Malina London, not bad. Number five: Diane or Diana, again it ends in an 'A', but even if it were Diane, it would be the same letter as her last name, so in the end, it would sound like Diana."

"Only if you say it really fast."

"Okay, fine, but still it'll rhyme."

"Fine next name on the list. I think it's the last one." Rachel said.

"Okay, Shantelle. Malina Shantelle, Malina Shantelle Danes. So out of Malina London, and Malina Shantelle."

"Okay, how about we put them in a hat or something, and pick one out."

"Fine by me." Luke said.

Rachel ripped two pieces of paper off from the end of the list. "Do I pick or you pick?"

"You pick."

"Okay." Rachel closed her eyes and put her hand in Luke's hat. She picked out one of the ripped pieces and read it.

"What does it say?" Luke asked anxiously.

"Malina London."

"You've got a nice name kid." Luke picked up the tiny baby in her arms and kissed her on her forehead. "Welcome to the world Malina London Danes. Don't worry kid, Daddy won't let anything happen to you."

**4 months later**

Luke was upstairs in his apartment, getting ready to start his day. It was 5:30, and Luke opened the door. He began to walk out of his apartment, when he felt something by his foot. He looked down and saw his 4-month-old daughter sleeping in her car seat. He looked at this sight and had a million thoughts going through his head. He picked up the car seat, went back inside, his apartment, shut the door, and put Malina's car seat on the table. He took Malina out of the car seat and put her in the crib that he had for when she came. He went back over to the car seat, and saw an envelope with his name on it. He recognized Rachel's handwriting.

_Why would she do this? _Luke thought. He picked up the envelope and opened it. He began reading the letter:

_Dear Luke,_

_Sorry about the messy writing, I'm being driven over to your place right now. It's 3:30 in the morning, just so you know. I know you're probably wondering why I did this, why I left our daughter on your doorstep. You have to promise you won't get mad Luke, though I won't even see you get mad. I'm going to get straight to the point. After I drop Malina off at your place, I'm going on the next flight to Milan. I got a call yesterday from an international travel agency. They asked me take go and take pictures of all the hotels in Italy for their catalogue. So I said yes. My flight is at 5 this morning, so by the time you get this I'll probably be on my way to Milan. You probably hate me right now for doing this, but the truth is Luke, I can't handle this. I can't handle being a mom, or looking after a child. I'd honestly rather be traveling the world, Luke. I've seen you with Malina, and I know she's in good hands. You're also probably wondering why I couldn't knock on the door so I could tell you all this in person, but it would be too hard. I have to go now Luke, I've reached you're place. Take care of Malina. I will see you again, hopefully, _

_Love, Rachel_

Luke took the letter and threw it on the ground. He hit his fist on the table, which caused Malina to cry. Luke walked over to the crib and picked up his little girl.

"Shh, it's okay baby. I'm sorry. It's okay, I'm here. Your mommy isn't coming back for a long time." Malina's cries had died down. Luke kissed her and put her back in her crib. "I wish she would come back soon, though." He said to himself.

**_Later downstairs in the diner…_**

"Coffee please." A woman with brunette hair and blue eyes said to Luke.

"It's gonna kill you." Luke said.

"But we're all going to die in the end."

Luke gave her a look and poured her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you. You are a lifesaver." The woman took a huge gulp of her coffee.

"What'll you have?" Luke asked a younger version of the woman.

"Can I have fries and a cheeseburger please?" the younger girl said.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh me too!" the older woman said.

"All this crap will take thirty years off your life." Luke said.

"I'm almost 30, what does it matter?"

"Fine, your food will be ready soon."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I have never seen you before, are you from around here?"

"Yeah, we moved here 8 years ago. We live at the Independence Inn."

"The Independence Inn, do you know Mia?"

"Of course we know Mia, she's the one who got me the job as a maid when I left my parents house. I'm Lorelai Gilmore by the way."

"Luke Danes." Luke said.

"It's nice to meet you. This is my daughter Rory, she was named after me. Her name's Lorelai, too." Lorelai said.

"Nice to meet you Rory."

"You too." Rory said.

Just then a cry came from the baby monitor.

"Aw man, I just got her to sleep and I have a busy diner." Luke said to himself.

"You have a kid?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, Malina. Can you do me a favor?"

"Uh sure."

"I know I just met you and all, but can you go upstairs to my apartment and sorta calm her down?" Luke asked. "I really need to take care of these customers."

"Um okay." Lorelai said uncomfortably.

"Thanks so much. The door says William's Hardware; it's unlocked, so just go right in."

"Okay." Lorelai got up from her seat and left for Luke's apartment.

"So, how old are you Rory?" Luke asked, trying to make conversation with the little girl.

"I turned 8 two weeks ago." Rory said shyly.

"Oh yeah, Happy Belated Birthday."

"Thank you."

Luke and Rory didn't say anything more, for they heard Lorelai talking through the baby monitor.

"Hello there, Malina. You don't know me, but I'm Lorelai. It's okay Sweetie, your daddy's downstairs, but you have to take your nap Sweetie or else you won't be able to hang out with the grown ups." Lorelai said to Malina. Lorelai rocked Malina in her car seat, and Malina's cries then turned into quiet whimpers. Once Malina had stopped crying completely and was on her way back to sleep, Lorelai kissed her forehead, put her back in her crib, and left the apartment.

"Very well done." Luke said when Lorelai came back down.

"What can I say, I have the touch." Lorelai said sitting back down in her seat.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. So you're married, huh?"

"No, no I'm not actually."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

"Then…?"

"Well if you must know, Malina's mother left for Milan today, don't know when she's coming back, possibly never."

"Aww man, that sucks."

"So what about you, you married?"

"Nope."

"Boyfriend?"

"I'm free as the wind blows." Lorelai paused and took another sip of her coffee. "And I also think that I'll be ditching Weston's from now on because you have amazing coffee."

"Thank you."

"Do you have pie?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes."

"Ooh, ooh, can I have piece of pie?"

"Hang on a sec."

"Thanks Diner Boy." Luke gave Lorelai a look and Lorelai smiled.

_She has nice eyes, _Luke thought.

_He has nice eyes, _Lorelai thought.

Luke and Lorelai both smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: I had this story for a long time, and just decided to post it for my first on Fan Fiction. So here's the new story. Please give me feedback, any constructive criticism that's floating around in your head as you read. R&R**


	2. Why Didn't She Want Me?

**Chapter 2  
****Why Didn't She Want Me?**

"So I was thinking that tonight for dinner we could go to Al's Pancake World. They're having their Festa Italiana, and I'm in the mood for some spaghetti." Lorelai said, then to a sip of her coffee.

"Do you not remember the last time they served Italian?" Rory said.

"Mmmm, no, refresh my memory?"

"You must remember what happened, you were there."

"Will you care to fill me in?"

"You had a humongous plate of spaghetti, and a few hours later, you were over the toilet throwing up."

"Oh yeah, that." Lorelai took a bite of her breakfast. "Then how about we order in or something? We could order pizza, it's still Italian."

"Okay Mom. That's a plan. I gotta go Mom. My bus will be here soon, and I promised Dean that I would meet him there."

"Okay kid. See ya later."

Lorelai kissed Rory on her forehead, and Rory said, "Bye. Bye Luke."

"See ya Rory." Luke said from behind the counter.

Lorelai got up from her table, went over to the counter, and sat down.

"Where's Malina?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"She's getting ready for school." Luke said. "More coffee?"

"Yes please." Luke refilled her mug. "Thanks. So, what are you guys doing tonight?"

"The normal."

"Which is…?"

"She comes home from school, I'm still working, she goes upstairs and does her homework. If I'm still down here when she's finished she helps me, if not, I finish working, close up, go upstairs, we go to bed the end."

"Wow. Come on Luke, don't you guys hang out together?"

"Lorelai how long have you known us?"

"Since Malina was a baby."

"Right, now when have we _ever_ 'hung out' except for the occasional going fishing or playing baseball?"

"Never, so therefore it's a good time to start. I rest my case." Lorelai said, sitting back in her seat and folding her arms with a smile.

"No, case not rested. Where the hell is this coming from? Why would Malina want to 'hang out' with me anyway?"

"Because she's your daughter." Lorelai said in a duh tone. "Of course she would want to hang out with you. And stop saying hang out like that."

"Like what?"

"Like 'hang out'. And besides, Malina wants to spend time with you."

"We do spend time together. How would you know that anyway?"

"Do you realize how many nights and days she spends at our house?"

"Umm…" while Luke thought, Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"A lot, Luke! Sheesh, you're slow. Malina tells us stuff, you know. Why do you think that is?"

"Because you and Rory are girls."

"My you're observant." Lorelai said sarcastically. "But wrong answer."

"Don't you have a place to be?"

"Like where?"

"Like maybe this place called work."

"Hmmm…you're a genius!"

"Oh it was nothing." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Daddy, I'm ready for school!" a voice called out.

A little girl came bouncing down the stairs from Luke's upstairs apartment, with her red blonde hair (**A/N: like the little girl's on Cheaper by the Dozen, Jessica Baker. I don't really like Rachel's hair color, I mean I like the color, just not on her**) in a messy ponytail, and her big blue eyes like Luke's wide open. She wore a blue denim jacket with a white t-shirt underneath with jeans, and a pink backpack on her back.

"Hey, Mel." Lorelai said.

"Hi Lorelai." Malina said, running over to Lorelai and gave a hug. Lorelai kissed her head, and returned her hug.

"Malina, how many times have I told you not to run in the diner?" Luke said.

"A lot." Malina said to Luke.

"Exactly and yet you continue."

"Okay." Malina shrugged her shoulders and sat down beside Lorelai. Luke shook his head. "Where's Rory?" she said, looking around the diner.

"You missed her, hon." Lorelai said.

"Aww man. Can I have my breakfast please?"

"Sure thing." Luke went into the kitchen and a minute later, he came out with orange juice and a bagel.

"Thank you."

"Luke, why, Luke, why?" Lorelai said dramatically.

"Why what?"

"You're turning Mel to the dark side."

"The dark side? What's the dark side?" Malina asked, between mouthfuls of her bagel.

"Look at you, you're eating a bagel, you're drinking orange juice."

Malina looked confused. "So?"

"Do you realize what that does to you?"

"Keeps you healthy." Luke said. "Lorelai, work needs you."

"Oh shoot, I'm late." Lorelai said.

"And you have been for a while now."

"I'm gone. I'll see you later." Lorelai got off her seat. "Bye Mel." Lorelai kissed Malina on her head. "Bye Luke."

"See ya." Luke said, and Lorelai was out the diner door.

"Dad, are you taking me to school today?" Malina asked.

"Not today, kid. Today's the day when those babies and their mothers come in and…"

"And…?" Malina said, raising her eyebrow.

"And, yeah, but the point is I promise to take you tomorrow."

"Okay, _and_ do you promise to take me to the Firelight Festival?"

"No, I draw the line at town festivals."

"Fine." Malina said with a pout.

"Hi Mel!" Malina's best friend, Rebecca said as she came into the diner.

"Hey Rebecca! I'm going to school now Dad. I'll see you later." Malina stood up on her chair and hugged Luke around his neck.

"Bye kid." Luke kissed Malina on her head, and she got down off the chair and was off to school.

**Stars Hollow Elementary School  
**_**Malina is sitting in class**_

"…and just like animals, people have families too." Mrs. Coleman, Malina's teacher, explained.

"No kidding." Malina whispered to Rebecca, who sat across from her. Rebecca giggled.

"Everyone's family is unique. They all have a different story."

"She makes me really bored."

"Stop talking, or she's gonna pick on you." Rebecca whispered.

"Now to my point Malina and Rebecca," Mrs. Coleman looked at Malina and Rebecca and said, "I am giving you an assignment to do all about your family and heritage." Malina's class groaned.

"They're trying to pile us with homework, and we're only 8. Rory says they give even more in high school." Malina said.

"Aww man." Rebecca said, and put her head on her desk.

"And since Malina and Rebecca were talking so much, they will give us an example of their families. Malina, you first, tell the class about your parents."

Malina took a breath and said, "My dad's name's Luke. He owns the diner in town that used to his dad's hardware store. He also has a sister named Liz, and a nephew named Jess."

"What about your mother? What is her name? What does she do?"

"Umm…my-my mother…umm…she…she tr-tr…she travels…and umm…"

"What a loser! She doesn't even know what her mom does!" a boy named Adam called out.

"Now Adam, that is enough!" Mrs. Coleman said. "That's okay, Malina. I'm sure you'll find out something about your mother."

"No she won't! I bet she doesn't even know her mom. That's why she's such a guy." Adam said.

Malina got out of her seat and ran out of the classroom. Rebecca got out of her seat and followed her.

"Adam Davis, you go down to that office right now!" Mrs. Coleman demanded. Adam left the class with a grin on his face. He poked his head back into the classroom and said, "She's not out here, you know."

"Goodbye Adam." Mrs. Coleman said irritably.

Rebecca found her best friend sitting under the tree that they normally sat under during recess.

"There you are, Mel." Rebecca said, going over to Malina and sitting down beside her. "I looked all over for you." Malina still didn't say anything. Rebecca put her arm around her and said, "Are you okay?"

"Why did she have to leave?" Malina said.

"Who?"

"My mother. Daddy always said that she didn't like it here, and it was too boring for her, but how could she think something like that?"

"I donno. Don't feel bad though. Adam was just being stupid like he always is."

"Why do boys have to be so stupid?"

"Mom says it's part of their nature. She says that's why my Uncle Dave is so stupid, because he's a boy."

"I don't like boys, except for my daddy. I love my daddy."

"I love my daddy, too."

Malina stood up. "And there he is now."

"Who? My daddy?" Rebecca said, confusedly.

"No, mine."

Luke was walking in a huff up to the girls.

"Uh oh, I know, I'm in trouble now." Malina said.

"It'll be okay." Rebecca reassured.

"Nuh uh, when he's mad, he's really mad."

"How can you tell he's mad from here?"

"Look." Malina pointed. "You see the way his forehead wrinkles, and the way he's walking."

"Uh huh?"

"That's how I know."

"Oh, right."

"Mel, what happened? Are you okay?" Luke asked as soon as he got up to the girls.

"I think I should go back to class now." Rebecca said, and with that, Rebecca left.

"What were you thinking walking out of class like that?"

"How did you know?" Malina said, sitting back down on the grass and putting her hands under her chin.

"Because, your teacher called me." Luke said, sitting down beside her.

"Oh."

"What happened?" Malina was quiet. All you could hear were the birds chirping and the wind blowing. "Malina?"

"Why didn't my mom want me?" Malina said, finally.

"Where did that come from?" Luke asked.

"I don't know." Malina lied. "I just want to know."

"Haven't I told you before?"

"Yeah. Never mind. It's okay, you don't have to tell me anymore."

"Mel-"

"I should go back to class now, Dad. Or else they're going to think that I always go running to my daddy." Malina said, standing up.

"Alright kid." Luke stood up as well, and kissed Malina on the head.

"Bye Dad." Malina said, running off.

"See ya." Luke said. He watched his daughter run off, and thought about what they had just talked about.

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lorelai and Luke are talking**_

"…so I see her and Rebecca sitting outside talking, and I go up to her, and you know what she does?" Luke said.

"Ask for motorcycle? I hear they're very 'in' for the young ones nowadays." Lorelai joked.

"She asks me why Rachel didn't want her. So I had all these questions going on in my head, but the most important one was why on earth would she ask such a question. So I asked her. And of course, I could tell she lied to me, when she said she just wanted to know."

"How do you know she lied?"

"Remember that time when she was 3 poured that bubble mix in Taylor's plants?"

"Oh yeah, she told you she didn't do it."

"Right, I knew she did. But she had this certain look on her face."

"I remember!"

"I thought she would tell me, but no. Do you know the last time she asked me about Rachel being her mom?"

"No."

"When she was 5. I told her, and she didn't care. It was after the time she first called you 'mommy'."

"I didn't know that half of the story."

"But that's what it was."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Lorelai asked.

"Could you?" Luke asked desperately.

"Sure. I'll go back to the inn, and then when school lets out, I'll pick her up, and we can talk."

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah, this may seem like a pointless chapter, but it's not. If you guys don't like it, I could change it if you want. Please R&R. It means a lot to me. Thanks guys.**


	3. Star Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers

**Chapter 3  
****Star-Crossed Lovers and  
****Other Strangers**

"Hey Lorelai." Sookie said as Lorelai came into the kitchen in a rush.

"Hey Sook." Lorelai said. "Do you have any coffee?" Lorelai asked, walking up and down the kitchen searching around.

"Yeah, what's with the hurry?"

"I'm going to go pick up Malina from school, and I really need some coffee."

"Here you go." Sookie said, giving Lorelai a mug of coffee.

"Thank you." Lorelai drank the coffee quickly. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Shoot, I'm late! I'll see you later Sookie."

"Bye hon."

**Stars Hollow Elementary School  
**_**Malina is sitting on the sidewalk; kids are playing in the background**_

"Hey Mel!" Lorelai called from her jeep.

Malina smiled, stood up, and ran over to Lorelai. "Hi Lorelai." she gave Lorelai a hug.

"Hey Sweets, how was school today?" Malina just shrugged her shoulders, and opened the door to the jeep. Lorelai sighed, and went around to the driver side of the jeep. She sat down next to Malina.

"Did Daddy tell you what happened?"

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah."

"I knew it."

"What happened today, kid? I mean what was this whole talk about your mom and stuff."

"I don't know."

"Malina…" Lorelai sighed warningly. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know. You're supposed to tell moms everything. I mean you're my mom, but you're not my mom, but I still think you're my mom. No wait, you are my mom, 'cause you see moms everyday. But I don't see mine everyday, or at all, so you're my mom, because I see you everyday, and-"

"Mel, what happened today?" Lorelai asked, cutting off Malina's ramble.

Malina let out a sigh and said, "We have to do a project on our family in school. Me and Becca were talking, so we had to give an example of our families. So I told them about Dad and what he does, and Auntie Liz, and Jess. But then I was telling them about my mom, and then I didn't know anything about her, so I didn't know what to say."

"Oh hon."

"And then Adam, my archenemy-"

"Your archenemy? Who are you, Batman?"

Malina gave Lorelai a sarcastic smile. "As I was saying, _Adam_ was making fun of me and called me a boy since I like to play baseball, and I-I ran out of class and then Dad came. It was so embarrassing."

"I'm sorry, hon." Lorelai pulled Malina into a hug.

"Why didn't she want me?" Malina asked quietly in Lorelai's arms.

"Well, honey, I don't really know the whole story, but it isn't that she didn't want you, it's just that she had other things in mind for her future."

"Me not being one of them."

"Honey, don't say that. I'm sure your mom loves you a lot."

"No she doesn't, or else she would take time out of her so called 'busy' schedule," Malina said using air quotes "to come and see me once in a while, or call for my birthday, but no. I don't need her."

"Yes you do, hon. Everyone needs their mom."

"You don't."

"Well…it's different for me. My mom and I never had a good relationship from the start. But look at Rebecca. She needs her mom, doesn't she?"

"…yeah."

"And Rory. Rory may not say that she needs me, but I always know she does."

"Yeah, but you and Rory are best friends. You don't have to act like mother and daughter. Besides, I don't need my real mom, because I have you. You're the closest thing to my mom."

"I'm glad you feel that way, hon."

Malina smiled. "Can we go to the diner? I'm hungry."

"Me too, but one more thing."

"What?"

"Tomorrow I don't want you to be scared to go to school."

"But I'm not going to school tomorrow."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. The teachers are doing report cards, and they want to finish before the Firelight Festival. So they're going to be at school all day, while we're at home."

"Ah, well in that case, have fun."

"Okay. Can I come to the inn tomorrow?"

"We'll see." Lorelai said, driving off to the diner.

_**The Next Day…**_

(some from the actual episode below Star-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers)

Lorelai walks into the diner and sits at the counter.

"I was almost crushed by a papier mache star. How's your day?"

"Well, it's looking pretty good now." Luke said.

"Coffee please, no shot of cynicism. Where's Malina?"

"Upstairs getting ready."

"I see."

"So, why so cheery?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. I'm just in a mood. I don't know why."

"But there's no particular reason for this mood?"

"No."

"Uh huh."

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I believe you. If you say there's no reason for the mood, then there's no reason for the mood. You're simply nuts."

"Or bipolar." Lorelai said. "That's very big nowadays."

Miss Patty and Taylor are arguing at a table behind Lorelai and Malina comes downstairs.

"Hi, Lorelai." Malina said, giving Lorelai a hug.

"Hey Sweetie." Lorelai said.

"No, no, Patty, you're wrong. They built the fire to throw themselves on it when their families found them." Taylor argued.

"Taylor you're crazy! They built the fire so they could stay warm their first night here."

"Ugh, can nobody talk about anything else but this stupid festival?" Lorelai paused. "That came out a lot louder then it was supposed to, didn't it?"

"Yup." Luke said.

"Yup."

"Most definitely." Malina said as she sat at the counter writing.

"This festival is commemorating the founding of our town, young lady." Taylor said.

"I know Taylor. I'm sorry." Lorelai said.

"She's bipolar." Luke said.

"Really? But you're so young." Miss Patty said.

"Uh, can I get you two anything else?" Luke asked.

"Oh, no thank you, sweetheart."

"I like the Firelight Festival, and since _some people_ aren't going with me, I'm going with Rebecca." Malina said.

"I don't know what is wrong with me. This is a beautiful festival. People should be enjoying it." Lorelai said.

"It's a crazy festival based on a nutty myth about two lunatics, who in all probability did not even exist. And even if they did, probably dropped dead of diphtheria before age 24. The town of Stars Hollow probably got its name from the local dance hall prostitute. Two rich drunk guys who made up the story to make it look good on a poster." Luke said.

"You are full of hate and loathing, and I gotta tell you, I love it!"

"Oh, it's so good to have somebody share this hate with."

"My pleasure."

"You guys are going to Stars Hollow hell." Malina said. Lorelai and Luke gave Malina a look. "That's what Rory said."

"More coffee?" Luke asked.

"Yeah please. Hey, tomorrow, if you have time, I'm planning on despising everyone who says 'Hey, how's it going?'" Lorelai said.

"You're on."

"Count me in, too." Malina said.

"Hey how's it going?" Rachel said as she came in the diner.

"Oh, now that's just too easy." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, we need a new one like 'Can you smell what the Rock is cookin'?'" Malina said.

"Rachel." Luke said. Malina looked up at the person in shock, but didn't say anything.

"Rachel? Your Rachel?" Lorelai turned around. "You're Rachel?"

"Yup. I'm Rachel." Rachel said.

"What are you…I mean, I thought you were in the Congo or Philadelphia or something."

"Actually, though very similar to both the Congo and Philadelphia, I was in the Mideast." Rachel said.

"Oh. Guess that postcard must've gotten lost."

"Yeah, yeah, well things pretty crazy over there, not a lot of writing time. But I finished up my assignment, and I flew back to Chicago and I was walking through O'Hare, and I look up and there's a plane leaving for Hartford in like 20 minutes, and all of a sudden, I'm on it."

"Nice story." Luke said. Malina couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her book she was writing in and her pencil, and stomped out the door.

"She'll be fine." Lorelai said. Luke nodded.

"I should have called." Rachel said.

"No. You…it's fine." Luke said.

"You look good."

"Thanks. You um, you look, you, you uh look…"

"He thinks you look good too. Right?" Lorelai said.

"Right." Luke said.

"And you do."

"Thank you." Rachel said.

"I'm Lorelai."

"Oh yeah. She's Lorelai." Luke said.

"I'm Luke's friend."

"Yeah. She uh, uh, works at the Independence Inn."

"I run it, actually."

"Sorry, she runs it."

"Wow, I love that place." Rachel said.

"Oh!" Lorelai said.

"That must be a pretty big job."

"It is! It's crazy. There's always something happening. Like, we just put these coffee makers in all the rooms, but only half of them work. They just like shake and gurgle, like they're having some kind of a fit. Why were you in the Mideast?"

"I was doing a photo story, on how Palestinian and Israeli families have been affected by the violence."

"Uh huh, well, so you understand about the job pressure."

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go." Lorelai said.

"Please don't let me drive you away." Rachel said.

"That's okay, you're not. I have to go sit in a closet or something. So, it was really nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

"Lorelai?" Luke said.

"Yeah?"

"Malina."

"Right, her too. Okay, bye." Lorelai leaves the diner.

"So…hi." Rachel said.

"Hi."

**Stars Hollow Lake  
**_**Malina is dangling her feet over the edge; Lorelai comes and sits beside her**_

"Hey there my little runaway." Lorelai said as she sat down.

"Hi." Malina mumbled.

"You know, I haven't sat here in such a long time."

"I see."

"Remember the time when me, you, and Rory were playing hide-and-seek, and Rory almost fell in."

Malina smiled. "Yeah, she said it was all part of the plan."

"Yeah." The two of them sat there in silence, not wanting to bring up recent events.

"Why does she have to be here?" Malina asked angrily, breaking the silence.

"She came to see you, Mel."

Malina scoffed. "Yeah right. When did she ever come to see me since the time I was two? She didn't come to see me. Did you not hear her dumb story? 'I look up and there's a plane leaving for Hartford in 20 minutes'." Malina said in a mocking tone.

"Wow, that was good, but come on, Mel, give her a chance."

"Nope, no way. I'm not ready to look at her."

"I can't convince you, can I?"

"Nope, but you're doing a good job trying."

Lorelai sighed. "Hey I have an idea!"

"That's never any good."

"I'm going to overlook that, and move on. How about after I come back from my Friday Night Dinner, you and I go to the Firelight Festival together? You can ditch Rebecca since she's going to be with her family anyway, and Rory's going out with Dean, and I'm going to be all alone until she comes back. It can be me and you tonight."

"Sounds good to me." Malina and Lorelai got up, and went over to Lorelai's jeep. "Can we go to the inn? Sookie said she would make me cookies if I came by today."

"Okay, but first I need a cup of coffee." Malina gave Lorelai a look before entering the jeep. "But then again, I can always get some at the inn."

"You read my mind." Malina said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your support guys. It means a lot to me. Next chapter will have Rachel and Malina interaction. Please R&R**


	4. Firelight Festival

Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's the new chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'm not sure if all of my review replies got to you guys 'cause of that thing that happened after, so here they are now:

**bellybuttonsrcoo**l: thanks for reviewing…here's your update

**LaurenIsMe**: lol Lorelai and Luke will get hooked up soon

**Lolabelle26**: here's your update!

**Katydid1338**: I'm glad you love my story!

**LoVeLuKe**: Rachel won't be here for that long…don't worry!

**GGRox07**: about the whole Malina attitude thing, most definitely Lorelai's influence…and of course this an L/L what else would it be :P

**javajunkie01**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And don't worry I hate Rachel too!

**JavaJunkie22**: I'm glad you like Malina! I like her too…she reminds of me of my sister Camryn

**chmelms**: lol here's your update!

**hay2thelee**: thanks for the suggestion! I tried to sorta do that…not too sure how well I did it though

**Magical Princess**: thanks, I'm glad you like it!

And for everyone who reads my story, thank you. Don't forget to review! –Cristina

**Chapter 4  
****Firelight Festival**

**Lorelai's House  
**_**Lorelai is combing Rory's hair; Malina's watching**_

"'Oh, we got to new coffee makers.' Ugh! What was I thinking?" Lorelai said.

"Well, you spent a lot of time picking out those coffee makers." Rory said.

"Yeah, and you say they make coffee real fast so that's why you like them." Malina said.

"Oh yeah, I'm Mrs. Coffee." Lorelai said.

"Ow! Okay, I'm still attached to the head." Rory said.

"Okay, sorry. I'm a little worked up."

"A little?" Malina said.

"Mom, it just Luke's ex-girlfriend."

"And my real mom, who I don't care that much for anyway, so talk about her all you want. I don't care."

"I know. I just hate that I made myself look so stupid in front of…" Lorelai said.

"Luke?" Rory asked.

"No, Rachel. She was standing there, fresh off a plane, and she had no plane hair at all might I add."

"And what exactly is plane hair?"

"You know, it's all big and all…bah."

"Keep up, Rory." Malina said.

"Got it. My mistake."

"And he's staring at her like she's Miss September and she's looking at him like he's Johnny Depp, and I was just babbling like a moron, what is wrong with me!"

"You did not just refer to Dad as Johnny Depp. That's gross! I don't even like Johnny Depp." Malina said in disgust.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, you are now officially off hair duty." Rory said. "Mel, take over."

"Aw, I'm sorry. I just…" Lorelai said.

"No, it's okay. I just think it's a little early for Dean to see me completely bald."

"Right, that's more a six-month thing."

"I agree, and I'm hungry." Malina said. She left the room to the kitchen.

"So what's going on with you?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. It's just all this love in the air, you know. I miss Max. There's just been so much going on with your Dad coming home and family stuff and your constant existence…"

"Thanks for the love."

"Any time. So I haven't had a lot of time to focus on it and I miss Max."

"I know."

"I had a dream about him the other night."

"No, absolutely not. And when you're 21, I'll tell you the real answer. Anyway, it's put me in a funk since then."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. We could talk about me for years, and believe me, we will. But let's focus on you, the lady of the evening. No hooker reference intended."

"You need to buy more food." Malina said as she came back in the room.

"What did you find?"

"Old, and I mean old, Chinese takeout."

"We do need to buy food." Rory said.

_**Later that night…**_

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lorelai comes into the diner**_

"Mel! Come on, let's motor!" Lorelai called as she entered the diner.

"You're back early!" Malina called from upstairs.

"Yeah, well, the best laid plans." Malina came downstairs wearing a white poncho, and plaid skirt, and her hair in two braids. "You like nice."

"Thanks." Malina said with a smile.

"Where's your dad?"

"He and Rachel are at the festival." Malina said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"He said he wasn't gonna go, and he went with _her_."

"Did he hesitate?"

"I donno, I wasn't there. I just came back here, and he left a note saying that they went to the festival, and to get ready for you, and not to go anywhere."

"We'll figure it out, kid. Come on, let's go have fun."

"Okey dokey."

**Firelight Festival  
**_**Lorelai is talking to Luke; Rachel spots Malina with Rebecca**_

"Malina!" Rachel called as she went over to Malina.

Malina turned her head from talking to Rebecca, and saw Rachel coming over.

"Oh great." Malina mumbled.

"Is that _her_?" Rebecca asked in disgust.

"Yup. Why does she have to be here? Why can't she just go back to Tahiti or Morocco or whatever it's called?"

"She's almost here. I'm going to go find Bailey."

"Rebecca, you can't leave me."

"Don't hide, Mel. Just get it over with." Rebecca left Malina alone as Rachel came closer to Malina.

"Hey Malina." Rachel said with a smile.

"Hi." Malina said coldly.

"So…how have you been?"

"Fine."

"Who was that friend of yours?"

"Rebecca."

"You guys seem close."

"Yup." Malina started walking over to the fire, and Rachel followed.

"That's good. How's school?"

"Fine."

Rachel nodded her head. "Okay, you're not really giving me anything to work with. I just want to talk to you. After what happened in the diner this morning, I thought you would have been cooled off by now."

"I guess you thought wrong." Malina said. It was the longest thing she said to Rachel since she arrived.

"I don't mean to be critical, but is that the way you talk to your mother, meaning me?"

"Hi Rory!" Malina said, waving over to Rory and Dean. Rory waved back. Malina continued walking, still not answering Rachel.

"Malina talk to me." Rachel urged.

"I don't want to talk to you. Okay? Excuse me, please." Malina went over to Lorelai and Luke, and sat between them.

Rachel sighed, but snapped a shot of the three smiling. She continued to watch Lorelai, Luke, and Malina interact. Lorelai and Luke had laughed at something Malina had said. Rachel couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Luke smile or laugh. She continued snapping pictures of the three, until she knew she had enough to examine a situation she knew was there…and Luke had gotten up to find her.

"Hey." Luke said as he came over to Rachel.

"Hey." Rachel said, adjusting her camera.

"How's everything?"

"Good, I've been having a lot of fun, and getting some really good shots."

"That's good. So…did you talk to Malina?"

Rachel looked down at her camera, then back up at Luke. "…yeah."

"And…?"

"She wants nothing to do with me, Luke."

"I don't believe that."

"Well it's true."

"It's just been a bad week for her. She'll come around."

"Okay." Luke patted her shoulder comfortingly. Rachel looked up and saw Malina heading over.

"Daddy, I'm leaving now." Malina said.

"Okay, kiddo." Luke said, giving Malina a hug and a kiss on her forehead. "You have a goodnight, and have with Lorelai and Rory."

"Okay. Goodnight." Malina ran off and held onto Lorelai's hand. The two walked off. Luke and Rachel watched until they were out of sight.

"So where's she going?" Rachel said, as the two of them walked back to the diner.

"Lorelai's house." Luke answered.

"Does she normally do that? I mean she seems pretty comfortable with Lorelai."

"She is. She spends a lot of time over there. She even has her own bed."

Rachel nodded, and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "So, when did you guys meet?"

"Th-th-the day you uhh left."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she came into the diner with Rory asking for coffee, as usual, and Malina was crying upstairs, so I asked her if she could check on her, and it all unfolded from there."

"How long have you guys been seeing each other?"

"Me and Lorelai?" Rachel nodded. "We aren't seeing each other, we're just friends."

Rachel nodded. "Oh." They continued to walk the rest of the way to the diner in silence. "Luke, I'm really sorry about-"

"I know." Luke said, interrupting her. "Just tell Malina."

"It doesn't seem like she needs me anyway."

"What are you talking about? Of course she needs you."

"That's not the way I see it. She seems to depend on Lorelai."

"Well, she does, I mean Lorelai has always been there, and you well…aren't, no offense, and she…she just needs time."

"I can give her time."

"Okay." Luke and Rachel entered the diner. "I'm just going to clean up some stuff down here. You go on up, make yourself at home, and I'll be up soon."

"Okay." Rachel said, and went upstairs.


	5. So Close

**Chapter 5  
****So Close**

"What else did you guys talk about?" Lorelai asked as she and Malina walked back to Lorelai's place.

"I wasn't talking, _she_ was." Malina said.

"Well then what did she say to you?"

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention."

"But she asked you stuff?"

"Yes."

"And what did you say?" Lorelai pried.

"I was just being rude and stuff."

"Malina…" Lorelai said warningly.

"What! It's not my fault I don't like _her_."

"She's your Mom. You gotta give her a chance."

"I would rather jump in the lake and count to a million."

"Mel, come on. Give her a chance, do it for me."

"No." Malina deadpanned.

"For Rory?"

"No."

"For Luke?"

"No."

"For…for…I don't know, I give up."

"Well that's a first."

"Hey! You've been spending too much time with Rory."

Malina smiled. "I like to."

"She likes it too." Lorelai and Malina walked up the front steps to Lorelai's house. When they got in, Lorelai put her keys and handbag on the table and said to Malina, "Mel, you go upstairs and get ready to watch a movie, and I'm going to check messages, alright?"

"Yup." Malina said, and trotted her way up the stairs.

_**A little while later…  
**__**Lorelai is sitting on the couch with the phone in her hand; Malina lying on her lap almost asleep**_

"Hi, you've reached Max Medina. I'm not here right now so leave a message at the beep and I'll get back to you. Thanks." Max's machine said.

Rory walked in, and Lorelai hung up the phone.

"Rory?" Lorelai said.

"We just broke up." Rory said.

"What!" Malina said getting off of Lorelai's lap. Lorelai got up and went to give Rory a hug. "I'll be back. I'm going to go make an axe." Malina stomped up the stairs in fury, muttering stuff about Dean.

As Lorelai continued to try and get information about the break up, from Rory, Malina was ranting about how horrible Dean was in her bedroom that she stayed in when she was at Lorelai's.

As Lorelai put the box in the closet, Malina came in the room and said, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know…" Lorelai said.

"I thought I heard Rory say she wanted it, far, _far _away."

"Look, hon, you wouldn't understand right now, but in time you will."

"Whatever you say." Malina said, shrugging her shoulders. "Hey, do you have any metal?"

"For what?"

"I'm making an axe. I know you have old wood in the garage, but I don't have any metaly irony thingy."

"You're not making an axe."

"No, of course not. I don't have the right materials."

"Mel?"

"Mhmm?"

"Go to bed." Lorelai said.

"Fine." Malina said disappointedly. "But, I will make my axe to hunt Dean with." Malina said as she walked up the stairs.

Lorelai shook her head and followed Malina up the stairs.

_**The next morning…**_

"Okay, the next _stupid_ boyfriend who breaks up with you better not live on _stupid_ Peach, or go to _stupid_ Stars Hollow High, or work at _stupid_ Doose's, because I swear, I am never walking through the _stupid_ alley again." Malina complained as she, Lorelai, and Rory walked into Luke's Diner.

"Tired much." Rory said.

"I'm serious."

"Okay, you know what, no more fighting at 6:00 in the morning. I need coffee." Lorelai said.

"Hey." Rachel said as she came up to them. Malina rolled her eyes at her perkiness.

"Oh hi." Lorelai said.

"Coffee while you wait?"

"Oh bless you." Rachel poured Lorelai some coffee. "So, Luke put you to work, huh?"

"Yeah well I figured if I'm going to be hanging around here for a while the least I could do is help out."

"That's my job." Malina muttered so no one could hear.

"What was that, honey?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing." Malina said, quickly.

Lorelai looked at Malina confusedly, but didn't say anything more. "So you're gonna be hanging around for a while…here?"

"Yeah I think so." Rachel said. Malina opened her mouth, but didn't say anything.

"Oh well that's nice."

"Yeah."

"So where is Luke?"

"Well we were kind of up late last night so I let him sleep in."

"What?" Malina said in shock.

"Sleep in? Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Oh believe me it wasn't easy to get him to agree to it, but in the end, a little sweet talk, a couple of Excedrin PM he finally caved."

Malina shook her head slowly.

"Hey there's a seat over there." Rory said.

"Great." Lorelai said.

"Oh go, go! I'll be over in a sec." Rachel said.

"Okay."

"I'll be right back." Malina said, and headed over to the apartment stairs.

**Luke's Apartment**

Malina opened the apartment door hard, causing it to hit a few things behind the door.

"What the hell?" Luke said, and turned around. "Malina? Malina what did you do that for?"

"Why is _she_ staying _here_?" Malina demanded to know.

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Who? Your mom?"

"No, Rachel."

"Rachel is your mom." Malina gave Luke a look. Luke let out a breath and said, "I told her she could stay here."

"You know, Lorelai runs an inn." Malina said in a duh tone. "Why couldn't you just get her a room there?"

"I don't want her to have to pay if she isn't going to be here for that long."

"Which is how long?"

"…I don't know." Luke admitted.

"Right. Did you even think of asking me of what I thought?"

"What? It'll give you a better chance to get to know her."

"I don't want to get to know her. Why would I want to get to know her?" Malina said, and went into her room that Luke had built when she was a baby. She sat down on the bed.

Luke rubbed his forehead and followed her. He sat down on the bed beside her. "Malina, you have to understand your mom-"

"Rachel." Malina interrupted.

"Fine, Rachel, she's sorry about taking off like that."

"Yeah right." Malina scoffed.

"She is, just give her a chance."

"I don't want to give her a chance. Why can't you just forget about her?"

"Malina!"

"What? Why do you care so much?"

"She's your mother."

"Only by birth. I'm not as stupid as I look, you know."

"I never said that. You are a very smart girl."

"That's not the point. My point is why can't you let her go, move on, and see Lo-" Malina stopped herself.

"See who?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, nobody, never mind."

Luke was confused, but didn't say anything more. "So…can you give her a chance?"

"No. You can, if you want to, but I'm not."

"Well, I want you to stay here a few more times a week." Malina opened her mouth to speak, but Luke said, "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. So therefore, you have no say in this at all, at 9:00, you are to be up here getting ready for bed. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir." Malina saluted.

"Good. Now, are we good?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Malina put her arms around Luke, and Luke kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's go down."

"Okay." They both stood up, and walked to the apartment door. "Oh, and Dean broke up with Rory, don't tell anybody." Malina said.

"What!" Luke said in fury.

"See ya!" Malina said, and ran down the stairs.


	6. Miss Attitude

**Chapter 6  
****Miss Attitude**

**Luke's Apartment  
**_**Malina is in her room, lying on her bed, reading a book**_

Rachel knocked on the door. "Malina?"

"What?" Malina said not looking up from her book.

"Your dad wants you to come for dinner."

"Wait."

"He wants you to come now."

"Hold on." Malina said irritably.

"Malina-" Rachel started.

"Mel!" Luke called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Malina called back.

"Wash your hands for dinner!"

"Okay!" Malina put her book on the bed, hopped off the bed, and ran out of the room.

_**Dinnertime…**_

Luke, Rachel, and Malina sat around the table in silence.

"So…" Malina said, breaking the silence.

"So." Luke said. Malina looked at Luke. "So…how was school today, Mel?"

"Fine."

"Learn anything new?"

"Fractions, except I knew more than the rest of the class since Rory showed it to me when she was doing it."

"That must have made you feel happy, didn't it?" Rachel said trying to fit into the conversation.

Malina looked at Rachel with a 'where did you come from' look, and in a sarcastic tone she said, "Sure."

Luke gave Malina a look, but Malina smiled sweetly. Luke shook his head, and continued eating.

_**The next day…**_

**Stars Hollow Elementary School  
**_**Malina and Rebecca are sitting under the tree talking**_

"He _actually _ate dinner with you?" Rebecca asked.

"Yup, and guess what else?" Malina said.

"What?" Rebecca said intriguingly.

"We didn't eat downstairs in the diner; we ate upstairs at the table."

"No!"

"Yes! And the worst part was I had to talk to her."

"Man that must suck."

"It does. And the worst part is that Daddy won't let me stay at Lorelai's house anymore."

"Why?"

"Dad wants me to get to know her."

"Eww, why?" Rebecca said in disgust.

"I'm still trying to figure that out, but you'll never believe what I almost did."

"What?"

"I almost told my dad about Lorelai, about how I want them to be together."

"What did he say?"

"I think he was a _little bit _iffy, but he didn't say anything. I don't know what to do; I really want them to be together."

"They're perfect for each other."

"Yeah."

"I don't really know what you can do, because both my parents are together, but how about asking Rory?"

"You are a genius!" Malina said. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Why are you asking me?"

The bell rang for them to go inside, so Malina got up, with the help of Rebecca and the two went inside.

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Malina comes in; Lorelai is sitting at the counter talking to Rachel**_

"…I know what you mean, I had the same problem." Lorelai said.

"Really?" Rachel said.

"Mmhmm."

"Hi." Malina said, placing her backpack on a chair, and sitting down beside Lorelai.

"Hey Jellybean." Lorelai said. "How was school?"

"It was okay, I guess."

"Jellybean?" Rachel asked, confusedly.

"Yeah. It's a nickname. When Mel was four, maybe five, when she was sick, that's all she would eat. Luke didn't approve, obviously, but it kinda stuck after Rory called her Jellybean."

"She has a lot of nicknames."

"Oh yeah, and there's a story behind each one of them. We don't call her them all the time, but once in a while, just to get her mad."

"Which is really mean, by the way. Where's Dad?" Malina said.

"He went upstairs to look for something just before you came in." Malina got up and went to the apartment.

When Malina was out of sight, Rachel said, "She hates me."

"Now hate is a very strong word."

"But she does."

"She probably doesn't hate you; I mean she's probably still getting over the initial shock of the whole thing."

"I don't think so. I really want to get to know her better, but she's making it really difficult."

"Well you know Malina-" Rachel gave her a look, "-well actually, you don't, but Mel is like that. She's really stubborn. If you do something to hurt her, it takes a while for you to gain back her trust. You just need to give her some time."

"That's what Luke said, but I don't mean to be, but I'm very impatient, and I want to get to know my daughter."

Lorelai flinched when Rachel said 'daughter'. "Well…I'm not sure what you can do, but maybe ask Luke. He knows her a whole lot better than anyone, even me and Rory."

"I think I will." Rachel said with a little smile.

"I have to head back to the inn, but tell Luke and Malina that I sad bye, and I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Lorelai." Rachel said as Lorelai left the diner.

As Lorelai walked back to the inn, she felt something in her that wasn't there before. She thought about the whole Rachel/Malina situation, and realized what it was. Jealousy. Lorelai Gilmore was jealous. She didn't want Rachel taking over as Malina's mother figure. She didn't want Rachel to have a better bond with Malina than her and Rory. Lorelai didn't want to admit, but that's what she was. She pushed the whole jealousy thing to the back of her mind, and continued her way to the inn.

**Lorelai's House – Night  
**_**Lorelai's sitting around the table talk to Rory; Rory's getting ice cream from the freezer and spoons**_

"I mean who does she think she is just showing up and all of a sudden wanting to be buddy/buddy with Mel." Lorelai said.

"Why the sudden interest in what Rachel does with Malina?" Rory asked, sitting down at the table, and handing Lorelai a spoon for ice cream.

"I'm not interested."

"Yeah, Mom, you kinda are."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you thought Rachel was nice, and that she's good for Luke, and it's good she wants to build a relationship with Mel."

"Oh puh-lease! That's _so_ last week!"

"Mom, have you made a new friend named, Jealousy?"

"No, my dear daughter, I am _not _jealous." Lorelai lied.

"It seems that way to me."

"No, Lorelai Gilmore doesn't get jealous."

"Right, Mom, I believe you." Rory said as she got up from the table and went to her room.

"I'm not!" Lorelai called after her.

"Okay Mom!" Rory called from her room.

_**The Next Day…**_

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Rory comes into the diner; Malina is at a table close to the door**_

"Rory, over here!" Malina said.

"Hey, Mel." Rory said, sitting down across from Malina.

"Hi, where's Lorelai?"

"She got up late, so I left her."

"Good job."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you want me to tell my dad to get you some coffee?"

"You are an angel."

Malina smiled and said, "I'll be right back." Malina got up from the seat, and walked behind the counter and into the kitchen.

"Dad, get-" Malina stopped herself in mid-sentence. "Oh it's you."

"What do you need?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing from you."

"Malina-" Rachel started, but Malina had already.

"We're going to have to wait for awhile." Malina said, sitting back down.

"Why?" Rory asked. Malina didn't say anything. "Mel, what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right."

"Rachel was there."

"Ah." Rory said understandingly.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Malina said glumly.

"Okay, new topic then, you pick."

"Okay." Malina thought about it for a second, looked around the diner and said, "What do you think of my dad and your mom?"

"Haven't we had this conversation already?" Rory asked.

"I know, but just answer."

"You know what I think. I think that they'd be perfect for each other, but they're too stubborn to see it. Why? What did you do?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Why do you always assume I did something?"

"Because you're a troublemaker."

"No I'm not, I'm just…special." Rory gave Malina a look. "But that's beside the point."

"Then what _is _the point? I have to get to school and so do you."

"The point is that if they're too stubborn to get together themselves, _we-_" Malina said gesturing between her and Rory, "have to do it ourselves."

"What?"

"You know, give them a little push and let them come to their senses."

"How old are you again?"

Malina gave Rory a look and said, "So, are you going to help me?"

"I guess…"

"Oh I love you!" Malina said, standing up and wrapping her arms around Rory's neck. "Once they get together, Rachel can leave, even before, whichever comes first."

"Okay, I have to go to school, and so do you, sheesh, and I haven't even had coffee yet, but we'll talk more about this later."

"Alright, bye Rory."

"Bye Mel." Rory said, and left the diner.

Malina went upstairs to the apartment to get her stuff for school with a smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Luke asked as he passed her on his way down.

"Oh nothing." Malina said, still smiling.

Luke shook his head, and continued his way down to the diner.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I took so long to update. My friends from my church and I had our Confirmation last Sunday, and before that, I was really busy with school, so I couldn't update. I'll try and update more now. Thanks for all your reviews! 


	7. I Missed A Lot

**Chapter 7  
****I Missed A Lot**

_**Later that day…**_

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Luke and Malina are serving**_

"Jeez, can you stand still?" Luke asked Malina, who was skipping around the diner from table to table getting people's orders.

"Nope, sorry." Malina said, continuing on.

"Why are you so antsy today?"

"No reason." Malina said, with a smile.

"Mel, sit down, take a break, get some water."

"Okay." Malina said, skipping over to a chair at the counter.

"Malina, relax, you're making me dizzy."

"Sorry, Dad. What time is it now?"

"3:28." Luke said, looking at his watch. "Why are you so interested about the time anyway?"

"I just am."

"Hey Luke, I'm finished with the inventory." Rachel said, coming out of the storage room.

Malina's jaw dropped. _That's my job,_ Malina thought.

"Thanks Rachel."

"Anytime."

"Daddy, what time is it now?" Malina asked, trying to block Rachel out of her mind.

"A minute since you last asked me."

"Seriously."

Luke sighed, shook his head, and said, "3:31."

"Crap, I gotta go!" Malina said as she hopped off her chair.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch that mouth of yours! I don't want to hear anything worse come out outta that mouth!" Malina began to run out the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Luke called after her.

"Bye Dad!" Malina called as the door shut behind her.

"She is in so much trouble when she gets back." Luke said, shaking his head, and wiping the counter.

"Luke?" Rachel said.

"Yeah?"

"T-t-te…"

"What?" Luke said, looking up at Rachel.

Rachel sighed and said, "Tell me…about Malina."

Luke put his cloth down and said, "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know, just the stuff I missed. Her first word, her first step, her first ballet recital, I don't know, anything."

"Caesar, I'm going upstairs, I'll be back in a few!" Luke called into the kitchen.

"Alright, boss!" Caesar called from the kitchen.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." Luke said. He made his way to the upstairs apartment, and Rachel followed suit.

Rachel shut the door behind her when they entered Luke's apartment.

"So, you want to know about Malina?" Luke said, clasping his hands together, and sitting down at the table. Rachel nodded. "Did you ask her?"

"I didn't want to risk getting my head chopped off, and Lorelai said that I should talk to you." Rachel said.

"You talked to Lorelai?" Luke said, surprised.

"Yeah, it was no big deal, just wanted to know." Rachel said with a shrug.

Luke made a mental note to talk to Lorelai later. "So, you want to know about Malina?"

"For God's sake, Luke, yes!"

"Just making sure. Where do you want to start from?"

"I don't know; just tell me about her first word, and we'll go from there."

"Okay." Luke began telling Rachel about Malina's first word.

_7 ½ years ago_

"_Lucas, we're here!" Lorelai called as she entered the diner._

"_No need to yell, Lorelai, I'm right here." Luke said from by the counter._

"_Hi Luke." Rory said, sitting down at the counter._

"_Hey, Rory. What are you reading?"_

"_It's a book with different poems."_

"_Yes, my little girl's going to be a poet, and she doesn't even know it!" Lorelai quipped._

"_That was horrible, Mom."_

"_I'm hungry; let me get back to you on that." _

"_Where's Malina?" Rory asked._

"_She's upstairs sleeping." Rory was about to open her mouth when Luke said, "Yes, you can go see her."_

"_Thanks Luke." Rory said, and headed up to the upstairs apartment._

"_What did you make for us, Burger Boy?" Lorelai asked, sitting down at the counter._

"_Nothing much, just some spaghetti and meatballs, I know you guys like that."_

"_And coffee?" Lorelai asked hopefully. Luke turned around, poured Lorelai a cup of coffee, and handed it to her. Lorelai took a sip. She put the mug down and said, "You're an angel and you don't even know it."_

"_Let me go polish my wings." Luke said sarcastically._

"_Mom, Mom, Luke, Luke!" Rory said, running down the stairs from the apartment._

"_Rory, what is it? Is everything okay?" Lorelai said, panicky._

"_What happened?" Luke asked worriedly._

"_Come quick, I think Mel said a _real_ word." Rory said, then running back upstairs to the apartment. _

_Lorelai and Luke quickly followed Rory up the stairs. They rushed through the apartment door, and saw 7-month-old Malina helping herself stand, with her hands on the rails of the crib._

"_Malina, talk to me, talk to Daddy, what did you say?" Luke said. Malina just smiled._

"_Rory, what did it sound like to you?" Lorelai said._

"_I don't know, like a word." Rory said._

"_Rory, honey?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_This has been fourth time this week that you thought she was saying something."_

"_Not my fault she babbles all the time."_

"_Okay, how about we forget it and go eat." Luke said._

"_I swear it was real." Rory said, as they went over to sit down at the table._

"_Yeah, uh huh, sure hon." Lorelai said._

"_That was brilliant, absolutely brilliant. See Rory, I told you he was an angel." Lorelai said, once they had finished eating._

"_And I never doubted you for a second." Rory said._

"_Alright, alright, you keep this up, and no dessert."_

"_But we didn't do anything." Lorelai said with a pout._

"_Wwyy…" Lorelai, Luke, and Rory stopped the banter. Luke picked up the baby monitor, and put it to his ear._

"_Is she saying something?" Lorelai asked._

"_Ssh!" Rory said._

_Luke continued to listen. Luke put the baby monitor down, and went over to Malina's small room._

_Lorelai and Rory looked at each other. Rory shrugged her shoulders, and her and Lorelai got up and followed Luke. When they went into the room, Luke had Malina sitting up in his arms. Malina was wide awake nibbling on the ear of a teddy bear._

_When Malina saw Rory, she dropped the bear, and exclaimed, "Wohey!"_

"_Aww, look she's trying to sayRory." Lorelai said in awe._

"_No she's not, she's saying Wohey." Rory said._

"_Yeah, hence the word trying."_

"_Is that what you're trying to say, little girl?" Luke asked Malina. "Rory?" Malina looked up Luke with a smile._

"_Wohey." _

"_Her first word, guys." Lorelai said._

"_Good job, baby, I'm so proud of you." Luke said. He kissed the side of Malina's head._

"_I can't believe her first word is, actually Rory." Lorelai said._

"_I can. She's up here almost every day."_

"_Aren't you jealous that it isn't dada?"_

"_No, should I be?" Luke asked._

_Lorelai was about to open her mouth to speak, but Rory beat her to it. "Yes! You should be furious! It isn't fair that I get to be her first word and not you."_

"_Rory, it's okay if that's her first word. My time will come."_

"_But I feel like I've taken your place."_

"_Don't worry about it. You haven't taken my place." _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive."_

"_Okay. Can we eat dessert now?" Rory asked with a smile._

_Luke smiled and said, "Let's go."_

"_Finally." Lorelai said impatiently, being the first to leave Malina's room._

_6 years ago_

_2-year-old Malina came out of Rory's room with her blonde-red hair in two high pigtails._

"_Lolai?" Malina said._

"_Yes, honey?" Lorelai said._

"_Ky what Rory has?"_

"_Which is what?"_

"_A pocksicle."_

"_You want a popsicle?" Malina nodded. "What do you say?"_

"_Pocksicle pease?"_

"_Yes you may." Lorelai got up from her chair and went to the freezer. "Which color?"_

"_Dat." Malina said pointing to the red one in Lorelai's hand._

"_Here you go, honey."_

"_Tank you." Malina said, and she put a little bit of the popsicle in her mouth._

"_Try not to get any on you pretty dress, okay?"_

"_Mhmm." _

"_Okay. Rory are you coming to the diner?" Lorelai asked._

"_No, I have to finished studying!" Rory called from her room. "Bring me back a cheeseburger!"_

"_Okay!"_

"_Rory no come?" Malina asked._

"_No, she has work to do."_

_Malina started to frown._

_Lorelai picked Malina up, and said, "You wanted her to play with you at the diner?" Malina nodded._

"_I bet if you ask her nicely, she'll come by later, and take you to the lake." Malina's eyes lightened up._

"_Ro-ry!" Malina said in a sing-song voice._

"_Yes, Mel?" Rory called from her room._

"_Pease go to da lake me?" _

"_Okay, but you have to take your nap first!"_

"_Yay!" Malina said clapping her hands together, and since she still had the melting popsicle in her hand, she got it a little bit sticky._

"_Okay, let's go get your shoes on and go so you can take your nap." Lorelai said. "I'll see you in a bit Rory!"_

"_Okay, don't forget the burger!"_

"_Don't worry I will!"_

"_Mom!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, my little bookworm."_

"_Bye-bye Rory!" Malina called._

"_See ya later, Mel!" Rory called._

_Before leaving the diner, Lorelai had given Malina another mini popsicle to hold her off while she napped._

_Malina trotted around the diner. "I has a pocksicle, I has a pocksicle." She struggled to get upon one of the counter chairs in front of Luke._

"_Hi Addy." Malina said._

"_Hi Malina." Luke said, looking over the receipts._

"_Addy, I has pocksicle." _

"_You have a what?" _

_Malina climbed on the counter, went directly under Luke's face waving the popsicle in front of him, and said, "A pocksicle."_

"_Come here." Luke picked Malina up off the counter. "Where did you get that?"_

"_Lolai."_

"_Lorelai gave you that." Malina nodded and continued licking the popsicle or what was left of it anyway. "You're all sticky. Let's take you upstairs and get you cleaned up."_

"_Okay."_

"_I'll be upstairs, Caesar!" Luke called._

"_Okay!" Caesar called from the kitchen._

_Luke brought Malina upstairs to the apartment. "Malina?"_

"_Mhmm." _

"_Go in the bathroom so you don't get anything else sticky. I'll be there in a minute." Malina did as she was told and went into the bathroom._

_Luke picked up the phone and dialed a number._

"Hello, Lorelai's House of Horror, how may I help you?" _Lorelai said when she answered the phone._

"_You gave her a popsicle?" Luke said._

"No, Luke, I gave her a _pocksicle_. Very different things_." _

"_Do you know what's in that?"_

"_It was the fruit kind, you like fruits, she likes popsicles, best of both worlds."_

"_Sugar." Luke said, ignoring Lorelai's last statement. "Sugar that will rot your teeth and all of your insides."_

"_Relax Luke, they were small."_

"_How many were there?"_

"_Two little mini ones." _

"_Lorelai-"_

"_Gosh, Luke, I'm sorry, I won't give her anymore pocksickles if it causes your head to fall off."_

"_Just, tell me next time."_

"_Okay."_

"_Now I have to go clean her up. You should be doing this Lorelai. You're the one who gave her the damn popsicle in the first place."_

"_But she's your daughter."_

"_My daughter who I love very much who I don't want to see get cavities."_

"_She won't get cavities from having two little mini pocksickles in her life."_

"_Stop saying popsicle like that. You're not two." _

"_Gee, I would never have guessed."_

"_Addy, I bored!" Malina called from the bathroom.  
_

"_I see Daddy's Girl is calling." Lorelai said._

"_Yeah, so I'll see you later." Luke said._

"_Okay." _

_Luke hung up the phone, and went over to the bathroom. "Come on, princess, let's get you cleaned up."_

"_I'm a pencess!" Malina exclaimed._

"_Yes, you're a princess." Luke said, helping Malina take off her dress.

* * *

_

"…_and then the Big Bad Wolf said 'Little pig, little pig, let me in.'" Luke said in a deeper voice. Malina giggled. Luke was sitting in a recliner with Malina on his lap, reading the Three Little Pigs, before Malina's nap._

"_And what did the little piggy say, Mel?" Luke asked._

"_Not by da hair…chin chin chin!" Malina said._

"_So the Big Bad Wolf said, 'Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down.'" Luke said. "The Big Bad Wolf blew as hard as he could, but-" Luke was cut short when Malina yawned._

"_Is my little girl tired?" Malina nodded and rubbed her eyes._

"_Time for your nap then." Malina started falling asleep. "Not on me, princess, in your bed."_

"_Okay." Malina grumbled. She turned over on her stomach to face Luke. She put her arms around Luke's neck, put her face close to Luke, and said, "I loe you, Addy."_

_Luke kissed her nose, and said, "I love you too, Malina." he picked her up, and stood up. She immediately put her head on his shoulder._

_Luke went into her room, and laid her on the bed. He kissed her hair, and stroked her hair a little._

"_See you later, alligator." Luke said before leaving the room._

"_Nin a nile cockadile." Malina said, before dozing off to sleep. Luke smiled, shut of the light, and closed the door behind him._

_3 years ago_

"_Come on, Malina, we're going to be late!" Luke called to Malina. _

"_I'm coming, Addy!" Malina called from her room._

"_Do you need help?"_

"_No!"_

"_Malina, I'm going to count to five…1, 2-"_

"_I'm right here, Addy."_

"_Come on, buddy, let's go."_

"_Okay." Luke picked up a bag in one hand, and held Malina's hand with the other._

* * *

"_You must be, Malina." a middle-aged woman said as she came over to Malina and Luke._

_Malina hid behind Luke. _

"_It's okay, Mel, she's nice." Luke said._

"_Do we have a shy one, here?"_

"_You're not shy." Luke said to Malina. "She's not shy." Luke reassured the woman._

"_That's good. Okay, Luke, I just need you to look over this to see if it has all her correct health information."_

"_Alright." Luke took the papers and started looking at it._

"_Okay, once you're finished, Malina can join the rest of the girls over there, and you can sit with the other parents."_

"_Okay." The woman went over to the other girls._

"_Addy, where's Lorelai?" Malina asked, coming out from behind Luke._

"_She'll be here, Mel, don't worry." _

"_Okay."_

_Luke bent down to Malina's eye level. "Are you nervous?" Malina nodded. "Don't worry about it. I was nervous for my first practice, too. Any last thing you need before I sit down?"_

_Malina thought about it for a second and said, "Lorelai!" _

"_She's coming princess."_

"_When?"_

"_Soon, she has to work."_

"_There she is! And Rory!" Malina pointed. She ran over to Lorelai, and jumped into her arms._

"_Hey there my little baseball star." Lorelai said._

"_Hi. Hi Rory." Malina said._

"_Hey, Mel. You look so cute. See Mom, I was right, baseball does have cute little uniforms."_

"_I wonder why I never signed you up." Lorelai said._

"_Because Gilmore's suck as sports." Rory said matter-of-factly._

"_Oh right, that." Lorelai said. "Okay, we're going to sit down with Luke, and we'll see you after."_

"_Okay." Malina ran over to the other girls, and right away started socializing._

"_See, I told you it wouldn't be so bad." Lorelai said to Luke._

"_Yeah, well she was still scared when we got here." Luke said._

"_She's fine now, so let's go sit and watch, and Luke, you can explain what's going on." Lorelai said, then going over to sit down at the bleachers._

_Luke shook his head, and followed.

* * *

_

"I missed a lot." Rachel said.

"Well, yeah." Luke said, not wanting to make Rachel feel bad, though he wanted to a little.

"I'm really sorry, Luke."

"Rachel, you can say sorry how many ever times you want, but it isn't going to change anything." Luke snapped.

"Why can't you just be happy that I'm here now?"

"Where were you all those times when Malina needed something? Except for that one time you came when she was one, when have you ever just wanted to come here? You've had plenty of opportunities!"

"Luke I-"

"Don't tell me that you were working! I've been working everyday since Malina was born, and I've always made time for her! I have to deal with a confused 8-year-old who doesn't even act her age, when her biological mother just decides to show up! It's either you're in or you're out Rachel, because I swear to God if you get to close to her, and then end up hurting her, I'm sorry, but you won't be able to see her anymore!"

"You can't tell me when I can or can't see my daughter, Luke!"

"When it concerns her emotions I sure as hell can!"

Luke and Rachel both stopped yelling to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry, Luke, I know that it isn't enough, but I am. I don't want Lorelai to be my replacement. I just want to mend my relationship with my daughter, and I need you to help me do it."

"I'll see what I can do. No offense or anything, but Lorelai already is your replacement.I need to take a walk and think. I'll be back." Luke said. He took his jacket, and left the apartment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to review! Up next will be the plan Rory and Malina thought of, while Luke was talking to Rachel!**


	8. Talking Does You Some Good

**A/N: Thank you to all you guys who review. It really means a lot to me, knowing that there are people reading my writing, so thank you.**

**A/N 2: I'm going to set the story during the wintertime. I know it wasn't winter when Rory and Dean broke up, but it will work out in this chapter if it is set in winter.**

**Chapter 8  
****Talking Does You  
****Some Good**

While Luke and Rachel were talking, Malina was waiting at the bus stop for Rory. Finally, she saw Rory's bus heading her way. She got up off her seat and went over to the stopped bus.

"Finally!" Malina cried when Rory got off the bus.

"How long were you waiting here?" Rory asked, adjusting her backpack on her shoulders.

"About twenty minutes. Your bus was late and I came here at the time it's supposed to come."

"I'll never understand you." Rory said shaking her head. "So, where to?"

"Let's go to Weston's."

"Why not Luke's?"

"Because he'll be there, duh Rory." Malina rolled her eyes.

"Fine, let's just hurry, it's getting colder."

"Okay."

**Weston's  
**_**Rory and Malina are sipping hot chocolate**_

"So what exactly is this big plan that you have?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Malina said straight-forwardly.

"Great. So when you asked me to help you this morning, you didn't have an idea."

"Yup."

"Nice going, genius." Malina stuck her tongue out at Rory, and Rory flicked her ear.

"Ow!" Malina said, rubbing her ear.

"That's what you get for being mean."

"I'm being mean?"

"Yes, you're being mean."

"Me?" Malina said pointing at her self.

"Yes." Rory said.

"You're the one who flicked me. I didn't lay a finger on you."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but let's be serious now."

"Fine, but no more flickingness."

"Fine. So…"

"So…"

"This is ridiculous. You were supposed to have an idea."

"Well hello, I need you to think too." Malina said. "That's the reason you're here."

"Fine. Let's start over again. No more fighting or poking or hitting or tongue sticking outing."

"Fine."

"I think that we should lock them together in one place for a long period of time."

"Yeah right, so they could say 'Luke I need coffee, I'm dying' and then 'There is no coffee here, Lorelai." Malina said doing a Luke and Lorelai impression. "Then Lorelai's going to have some witty remark about how he has magic powers and he's Superman."

"Fine, well then that's out of the question. Do you have any ideas, genius?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do." Malina said.

"Well then enlighten me, Einstein."

"Well, since you asked ever so nicely," Rory rolled her eyes and Malina continued, "I was thinking that we could set them up, like send them on a wild goose chase."

"What?"

"You know, like write all these things on pieces of paper and tell them where to go and they'll end up at the same place. But, the only catch is that they are going to think it's from a secret admirer."

"That's crazy!"

"It's not crazy!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! It's not crazy Rory, just think about it."

"This is Luke and Lorelai we're talking about, Mel. There not as clueless as they look. Not only are they not clueless, but they're stubborn too."

Malina sat back in her seat, and folded her arms on her chest. "Then what brilliant ideas do you have?"

"I don't know." Rory sighed. "Why are we even bothering with this?"

Malina sat back up. "Because. We've seen your mother go through guy after guy for a while, and my dad is only now starting to date again. We know they're perfect for each other, the town knows they're perfect for each other, and now all we have to do is convince them that they're perfect for each other."

Rory sighed. "You know that wild goose chase thing might now be such a bad idea."

Malina thought about it and said, "You know what, never mind, I don't like it anymore."

"Well than other than that, we're stuck."

Malina sighed. "So…now what?"

Rory shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe we should just forget about it."

"We can't give up!"

"Think of it, Malina! Whatever we do to try and help them get together isn't going to work! They're too stubborn to talk about the subject! What makes you think that if we try and get them together that it'll work?"

Malina shook her head, put her jacket on, and began to leave.

"You can't leave without me!" Rory called.

"Why?"

"It's starting to snow really hard, and you could get lost!" Rory yelled.

"So, it's Stars Hollow! You take three left turns, and you're back in the center of town!" Malina yelled before shutting the door behind her.

Rory sighed, put some money on the table, and left Weston's.

* * *

While Rory and Malina had been at Weston's, he went to take a walk after he spoke with Rachel. Surprisingly to him, he ended up in front of Lorelai's house. He saw her jeep, so he decided to go and knock on her door.

"Oh hey, Luke. I didn't know you were passing by." Lorelai said when she opened the door.

"Yeah, I was just taking a walk." Luke said.

"Do you wanna come in? I was just watching a movie and Rory's with Malina-"

"So that's where she went." Luke muttered.

"What?"

"Malina ran out the diner and didn't tell me where she was going."

"Oh. Where's Rachel?"

"Diner." Lorelai nodded. "I actually need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, well come in. It looks like it's pretty cold."

"Yeah." Luke said. Lorelai made some room in the doorway so he could pass through.

Lorelai shut the door behind Luke and led him into the living room.

"Do you want anything to drink? We don't really have anything but bottled water and coffee."

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Okay. So what do you want to talk about?" Lorelai said, sitting down on the couch.

"Well uhh…" Luke sat down across from Lorelai. "Rachel said that you uhh…talked to her…about Malina."

"Uh huh…and?"

"I just kinda wanted to know…what you uhh…what you said to her."

"It was nothing really, she said that Malina hated her, I told her she didn't, and then she said she wanted to get to know Malina better and I said that Malina's stubborn and that she should ask you about Malina and stuff like that."

Luke nodded. He then stood up and clasped his hands together. "Did it ever occur to you that Malina doesn't want to get to know Rachel?"

"Luke I'm aware of that. Malina said it too."

"Then why would you go and tell Rachel to talk to me?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't you want Malina to get to know her mother?" Lorelai said starting to get angry.

"Of course I want her to get to know her mother, but I don't want to force it on her! With Rachel coming here has screwed up Malina's routine and life!"

"I know that Luke! Why are you telling me and not Rachel?" _Jeez, he knows how to make a pointless argument, _Lorelai thought.

"Because you had to talk to her about God knows what for nothing! I don't want to see Malina get hurt!"

"Okay, you know what? You gotta keep your story straight. What are you trying to tell me? You're jumping all over the place!" Luke was about to open his mouth, but Lorelai said, "No, it's my turn! You're giving Rachel all of Malina's jobs and letting her stay without Malina's permission! You don't want to hurt Malina? Yeah, I think you've already done it!"

"Where was she supposed to stay?"

"Hello, Luke, I don't know if you remember, but I run an inn!"

"I didn't want her to have to pay if she was only staying for a little while! Besides I couldn't just say no!"

"Well the least you could have done was ask your daughter!"

"You know what? This conversation is over." Luke said.

"I highly doubt that this was a conversation. It was more of a pointless argument that you started."

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

"No I didn't."

"What are we, in kindergarten?"

"All I'm saying is I didn't start." Luke said. Lorelai and Luke stood there in an uncomfortable silence. "I should go."

"Fine." Lorelai said simply.

"Fine."

Luke began to head to the door and Lorelai followed him. "Don't expect to see me at the diner tomorrow."

"I didn't plan on it."

Lorelai opened the door for Luke, took one look at the weather and said, "Luke, you can't go out there."

"I'll be fine."

"Luke, are we seeing completely different things. I see a snowstorm; I don't know what you see."

"It won't take me long to get back."

"Luke you can hardly see out there."

"Don't worry about me."

"Look, I know I'm not you're favorite person in the world right now, and you sure aren't mine either, but I still care about what happens to you. You are not going out there. We are going to wait in here until you are able to see."

"Fine." Luke said reluctantly.

"Good." Lorelai said. She walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch. "Oh great, Luke, you made me miss the part where Paulette calls all men big, fat retards."

"What?" Luke said, confusedly.

"You've never seen Legally Blonde?"

"Chick flick?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'd say no." Lorelai shakes her head and continues watching.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"For?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I need to call Caesar and tell him to close up so he can head home before it gets any worse."

"Knock yourself out." Lorelai said, handing Luke the phone.

* * *

While Luke and Lorelai were 'talking', Malina had left Weston's and gone back to the diner. Rory had followed her back, but staying at least 10 feet behind so she had Malina in her view.

Malina knew that Rory was behind her, but didn't turn around. When she got to the diner, she opened the door and shut the door without waiting for Rory.

"Caesar!" Malina called as she entered the diner.

"He's already gone." Rachel said as she wiped the counter.

"Why?"

"Hi Rachel." Rory said as she opened the diner door.

"Hi Rory. Coffee?" Rachel asked.

"Thank you." Rory said gratefully.

"No problem."

Rory looked outside. "I think I'm going to be here for a while."

"Why?" Rachel asked. Rory pointed outside. "Wow. It's really something out there."

"Yeah, I'm surprised Taylor isn't giving some emergency town meeting about how to stay safe."

"Oh he offered it today, but nobody really took him on but Kirk."

"Do you mean to tell me that I'm going to be stuck with you guys here for a few hours?" Malina asked out of nowhere.

"Yup." Rory said.

"Oh great. Could this day get any better?" Malina said. She marched upstairs to her room. Rory heard her slam the door.

"Did something happen with you guys?" Rachel asked.

"We had a little misunderstanding at Weston's, but we'll get over it eventually. We aren't really speaking right now because of it." Rory said.

"I see."

"Yeah. Do you mind if I use the phone? If I don't call Mom I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"Yeah go ahead. Or better yet, how about we go upstairs, and you can use the phone there."

"Okay." Rory followed Rachel up the stairs and into the apartment.

"Mel?" Rory called as she put her backpack on the side.

"Go away!" Malina called.

Rory shook her head. Rachel handed her the phone. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I'm not here to deal with Malina by myself so it's good that you're here."

"Oh I know how you feel. Malina can hold a grudge for a long time, and when she does, she can put everyone in a bad mood." Rachel nodded. "I'm just gonna call my mom, tell her I'm here, and we can deal with Malina together."

"Okay. I'll go make sure we have enough food up here." Rachel said.

"Okay." Rory dialed the number of her house.

"_Rory?_" Lorelai said frantically as she picked up the phone.

"Hi Mom." Rory said.

"_Thank God. How are you? Are you okay? Do you have food? Do you need me?" _

"Mom, relax, I'm fine. I'm at Luke's right now with Malina and Rachel."

"_Mel's there?"_ Lorelai said._ "Malina's fine Luke! She's at the diner with Rory and Rachel! Hey Rory, you guys are okay, right?"_

"Yeah, Mom, we're fine. Mel and I had a little argument. We aren't speaking, but we'll be fine."

"_Okay. Call if…need…me…Luke…"_

"Mom, I can't hear you! You're breaking up!"

"_Rory…careful…okay…"_

"You too, Mom, and Luke. Bye!" But the phone had already disconnected.

**Lorelai's House**

"Damn it, we got disconnected." Lorelai said.

"But they're okay, right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. Apparently Rory and Malina aren't talking to each other."

"Why?"

"I don't know." All of a sudden, the television had turned off, as well as any other power that was on.

**Luke's Apartment**

"Oh well this is just perfect." Malina said. She had come out from her room and was watching TV.

"Well then, I guess we have to be entertained for the next few hours until the storm passes." Rory said. "Does Luke have flashlights and candles?"

"Of course he does. He's Luke." Rachel said.

"Well then let's go get them."

**Lorelai's House**

"Oh great." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Lorelai do you have any flashlights or candles or lanterns or something?"

"Do I like a camping type girl to you?"

"I'm guessing that's a no."

"Well, actually we have flashlights. Me and Rory used them one time to camp in the living room on the couch. Batteries I'm not too sure about."

"Okay. We better get them before it turns darker." Luke said.

"Okay." Luke and Lorelai sat there in silence. Even though they were talking, there was still some tension. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored." Lorelai said.

"This is going to be a long night." Luke muttered.

**Author's Note: I know I said Rory and Malina were going to have a plan to get Lorelai and Luke together, but don't lose hope! Don't forget to review!**


	9. What Happens in a Snowstorm

**Chapter 9  
****What Happens in a  
****Snowstorm**

**Luke's Apartment  
****_Malina is lying on the couch looking at the ceiling; Rory's doing her homework under flashlight; Rachel is sitting on a chair reading a book_**

"Mel?" Rory asked, looking up from her homework.

"What?" Malina said.

"Are you hungry yet?"

"Nope."

"Are you bored?"

"Yup."

"Do you wanna play a game or something?"

"Nope."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yup."

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever?"

"Nope."

"When the snowstorm's over are we going to have our traditional snowball fight?"

"Yup."

"Okay." Rory said. She looked at Malina and went back to her homework.

**Lorelai's House  
**_**Lorelai is sitting on the couch across from Luke; Luke is staring at the candle burning in front of them**_

"Luke, I'm hungry." Lorelai said breaking the silence that was between the two of them.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Luke said.

"Gee, I don't know Luke, something that won't make me hungry." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"What would you normally do if you were hungry?"

"Are you serious about that?"

"Do I look serious to you?"

"Is that a trick question?" Luke gave Lorelai a look. "Well, if you must know, I would normally go to Luke's, and well since Luke's is apparently closed, I'm stuck."

"Well as you can see, there is no electricity, what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Call God and ask him to make the snowstorm over so I don't have to be stuck with you anymore, and I get electricity back."

"Hang on a sec, let me find the number." Luke deadpanned. Lorelai rolled her eyes, and turned her back to Luke.

**Luke's Apartment**

"Rory I'm bored." Malina said a few hours later. Hours before, they had all eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner. She and Rory were sitting in her room, while Rachel was sleeping on the couch.

"And…?" Rory said.

"And you have to do something about it."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"But yet you still want me to entertain you in some way?"

"You got that right."

Rory sighed. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know anything that can make me not bored."

"What time is it?"

"How should I know?"

"Do you have a watch?"

"I don't wear watches."

"Does Rachel have a watch?"

"Do I care if Rachel has a watch?"

"You know, this isn't getting us anywhere, Mel. Just because you're mad at me, doesn't mean that you have to act all bitchy."

"I'm not; I'm just really irritated right now."

"You better not be. So, do you want to play cards or something?"

"Sure, why not." Malina said. She hopped off her bed, and went to get the cards in the kitchen.

"Malina." Rachel said.

Malina slowly turned around. "What?" Malina snapped.

"Are you hungry or anything?"

"Why do you care?"

"Malina I'd appreciate if you dropped the attitude." Rachel said calmly.

"Give me a second to think about that." Malina pretended to think, and said, "Nope!"

"Malina!"

"Mel, did you get the cards?" Rory asked as she came out of her room.

"You think that you could just come here and make everything alright, but you can't! I'm tired of you trying to become all buddy/buddy with me, okay, I'm tired! I'm tired of you trying to change everything that you can't! I'm tired of you trying to compete with Lorelai and trying to take her place! But you can't take her place! You just…" Malina was beginning to cry. "You just can't!" and that was it. Just as Malina collapsed on the floor and started crying, the lights turned back on.

Rory quickly came to her side. She put her arms around her, to try and comfort her. Malina turned to face Rory, and put her arms around her neck. Rachel quietly went over to the phone, and dialed a number she knew all too well.

**Lorelai's House**

"Thank God!" Lorelai cried as she woke up. Lorelai looked around her and found the she was lying on Luke's chest with his arm around her.

_How we got into this position is beyond me, _Lorelai thought. _This feels kinda nice. No! Stop it Gilmore! It's Luke, the coffee providing, Mr. Fix-It, backwards baseball cap flannel wearing Luke, who you just happen to be mad at, even though he looks kinda cute while he's sleeping…get those thoughts out of your head Gilmore! _

She slowly got off of Luke, trying not to wake him, but failed greatly.

"What? What's happening?" Luke asked as he started waking up.

"The lights turned back on."

"Finally." Luke said. He looked around. "Did we fall asleep?"

"Oh yeah. Do you think you can make me some coffee?"

"Fine, whatever." Luke got off of the couch and went into the kitchen.

Just then, the phone started ringing. "I'll get that!" Lorelai said. She climbed over to the couch, and hurried to get the phone.

"Yeah, yeah?" Lorelai said when she answered the phone.

"_Hi Mom!_" Rory said into the phone.

"Hey hon! How's everything over there? Did you guys have a good time?"

"_Well it depends on your definition of good time._"

"What happened?"

"_Malina had a total breakdown. She started yelling at Rachel and that was it, she collapsed from there."_

"Oh my gosh. How's she doing?"

"_Well, I got her to get into bed, but when the snow dies down, she wants Luke to come, and only when the snow dies down. She wanted to make that very clear. She doesn't want anything to happen to him._"

"Okay, I'll tell him."

"_So how was everything over there?_"

"Well, before the storm, Luke and I got into a fight."

"_About what?"_

"Rachel."

"_Rachel?"_

"Uh huh. It was actually really pointless. There's no need to go into detail. And currently, I'm not sure what we are, if we're fighting or not."

"_I see. Well, I'll be home as soon as possible. I'm going to go check on Malina._"

"Okay, honey. Where's Rachel anyway?"

"_She went downstairs to the diner._"

"Oh okay. You stay safe hon, and give Malina a hug and a kiss for me."

"_Okay I will. Bye Mom_."

"Bye Rory." Lorelai put the phone back on the base, just as Luke came out with the coffee. "Thank you so much." She said as Luke handed her the mug.

"You're welcome." Luke said. The two of them sat back down on the couch.

After a short while, Lorelai place her mug on the coffee table, and went over to the radio. She turned in on, and listened to hear what was playing.

"Hey, I used to like this song!" On the radio was playing Slow Dancing by Johnny Rivers.

"When I was a little girl, I used to play this song over and over and pretended that I was dancing with someone." Lorelai said in a daze. She began quietly singing the words to the song. Luke watched her in admiration. "Luke?"

When Lorelai said Luke's name, it knocked him out of his daze. "Yeah?"

"Will you dance with me? I know we're mad at each other and everything, but I would really like to dance with someone to this song for once." Luke nodded. He stood up and took Lorelai's hand and they began dancing.

_Hold me, hold me  
Don't ever let me go_

Luke looked at Lorelai as they danced. Lorelai smiled shyly, and put her head on his shoulder.

_As we dance together in the dark  
There's so much love in this heart of mine  
You whisper to me and I hold you tight  
You're the one I thought I'd never find_

Luke couldn't believe that this song was saying all the things he wants to say to Lorelai.

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music  
Slow dancing, just me and my girl  
Slow dancing, swaying to the music  
No one else in the whole wide world  
Just you, girl_

Luke and Lorelai looked each other in the eye. As the song began to fade, they felt their faces move closer together. And then…

* * *

**Author's Note: That was fun, just stopping there. I'll try and update soon so you can see what happens to Lorelai and Luke, as well as Rachel and Malina. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. How has your week been? Hope it's good. Anyway, I gotta go. There's School House Rock Jr. Live at my school tonight, and I'm in it, so I need to go get ready. Bye :) Cristina**


	10. Stays in a Snowstorm

**Previously:  
**_Luke and Lorelai looked each other in the eye. As the song began to fade, they felt their faces move closer together. And then…_

**Chapter 10  
****Stays in a Snowstorm**

And then, the door flew open, showing a shivering Rory. Luke and Lorelai jumped apart, and began blushing.

"Hi Rory." Lorelai said, uncomfortably.

"Hi Mom. Luke, Malina really needs you right now, and there's something happening with Rachel but I don't know what it is, and…whoa I need coffee." Rory toppled over onto the couch.

"Rory, did you run here?"

"Well, the snow is really deep, so no, I didn't run. I fell though, and that was fun." Rory said sarcastically.

"You made a rhyme." Lorelai said. Rory gave her a glare.

"I should uhh go see Malina." Luke said uncomfortably.

"Yes, please do. She's a wreck right now." Rory said.

"What happened?"

"I think she should tell you. It's important that she does."

"Okay. I'll be by later and shovel for you, 'cause God knows you won't go to work if you can't get out."

"Mmhmm." Lorelai said, not looking Luke in the eye.

"Well uhh bye."

"Bye Luke." Rory said. Luke got his coat and left. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That just now with you and Luke. You two were blushing like crazy."

"I have know idea what you're talking about." Lorelai said, going into the kitchen with her coffee mug.

Rory rolled her eyes and followed her. "Of course you know what I'm talking about. What happened before I walked in here?"

"Nothing." Lorelai said a little too quickly.

"Didn't look like nothing to me."

"Then you should go and get your eyes check, because it was nothing."

"You're lying to me."

"I'm not lying to—it's just…gah! It was nothing Luke and I were dancing that's all."

Rory started to smile. "You were dancing? That's so cute! Did something else happen?"

"I'm going to bed now." Lorelai said as she made her way over to the stairs.

"Mom!" Rory called after her.

"Goodnight Rory!" Lorelai called from the stairs.

Rory shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Mom!"

**Luke's Diner**

Luke burst through the diner door, and he saw Rachel with all of her things packed sitting a table.

"Hi Luke." Rachel said. "Rory left not long ago."

"I know." Luke said. "What's going on?"

"You were wrong, Luke. Malina doesn't need me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You should ask her."

"Are you leaving?"

"As soon as the roads are clear, I'm going to head to Chicago. There's an assignment they want me to do."

"But-"

"Luke, I know you want me to have some sort of relationship with your daughter, but she doesn't need me and there's no need forcing her."

"My daughter?"

"Well she is your daughter, isn't she? I may be her mother by birth, but Lorelai _is _her mother. She's been there for her more than I have."

Luke knew that Rachel was right, but he didn't want to admit it. Although he wanted Malina to have a relationship with Rachel, he knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Where's Malina?"

"She locked herself upstairs in her bedroom after Rory left, and she won't come out."

"Okay." Luke began going upstairs. "Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm kinda sorry it had to end for you and her like this."

"Me too." Luke nodded and went upstairs.

Upstairs in the Apartment

"Malina?" Luke called as he entered the apartment. He looked around and didn't see Malina anywhere. He went over to her bedroom, and knocked on the door. "Mel?"

Almost immediately, the door swung open and it showed Malina with a tear-stained face. She wrapped her arms around Luke's waist abruptly.

"I'm sorry, Daddy! I just had to! Please don't be mad at me!" Malina said between sobs.

"Malina, calm down. It's going to be okay." Luke said comfortingly. He picked Malina up like he used to when she was little, and brought her over to the bed. He sat down on the bed, and put her in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and cried on his shoulder. Luke kissed her head, and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Are you mad at me, Daddy?" Malina choked out as her cries slowly turned into whimpers.

"No, princess, I'm not mad at you."

"But you should be."

"It doesn't matter what I should or shouldn't be. All that matters right now is you. Now tell me what the matter is."

"I feel so confused. I don't know what happened. One minute Rory was asking me for cards and the next I was yelling at Rachel. I don't even remember what I said."

Malina laid her head on Luke's shoulder. Luke kissed her forehead.

"It's all my fault, Mel. I should've paid more attention to you when Rachel got here. I didn't understand what it was like for your mother to just show up like that. I didn't understand. I just wanted you two to have a relationship so you could be happy."

"But I am happy."

"Are you sure?"

Malina nodded. "Yeah, I have you, and Rory, and Lorelai, and Rebecca, and everyone else in this town. I don't need anybody else really."

"You know that's all I really want for you in life is to be happy."

"I'm serious, Dad, I really am happy."

"Okay, kiddo, as long as you're sure." Luke kissed her head again.

"Daddy, can you stay with me until I fall asleep."

"Sure." Malina and Luke lay back on the bed. Luke wrapped his arm around Malina and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Daddy." Malina said.

"I love you too, princess."

_**The Next Day…**_

"Rory!" Lorelai called as she got dressed for the day.

"Yeah?" Rory called from downstairs.

"Did you call Paris and ask her about the conditions in Hartford?"

"She says that they school isn't closed, but my bus is cancelled, so I really don't think I can go."

"Do you want to go?"

"I can't afford to miss a day of school Mom!"

"You're boring!"

"I'm going to have to catch up on all the work if I miss one day."

"One day, boo hoo."

"Mom."

"Well Rory if you really want to go that bad, I'll take you myself."

"No way, Mom."

"Why not?"

"You have to go the inn."

"But I don't wanna. We gotta have a snowball fight." Lorelai whined.

"Well that's life young missy. No more whining, go get ready for work."

"Yes, Mom."

"And drop that attitude!" Rory called, and shut her bedroom door.

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lorelai and Rory are standing outside the diner**_

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Weston's for breakfast?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm very sure. Now come on, we're already here." Rory said.

"But Weston's has those cute little mini muffins today with every meal."

"And today is Danish day, we like Danish day better."

"But change is good."

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Lorelai said quickly. Rory gave her a look. "I swear. There is nothing going on Rory. I just feel like going to Weston's today that's all."

"But Luke's coffee's better."

"That's true but…"

"But I don't see what the problem is, Mom. Did something happen between you and Luke? Other than the fight and the dance, what else happened?" Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. "I'll tell you later."

"So something _did_ happen?"

"Rory."

"Okay, I get it, later. Mom I'm cold. Can we please just go into Luke's and get some coffee so we can go to the inn?"

"What about that whole thing about missing school?"

"Paris said she'll tell me all the assignments that we have."

"Well then that's good."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" Lorelai said absent-mindedly as she watched Luke from the window.

"Let's go in."

"Wait, Rory, no!" But Rory had already opened the diner door and went inside. "Okay, I have two options here." Lorelai said to herself. "I can either go inside and pretend like nothing was going to happen with me and Luke or that I wanted anything to happen, or, I can freeze my ass off and walk back home." Lorelai thought about it. "Whose idea was it to walk anyway?"

Lorelai reluctantly went inside. She sat down across from Rory.

"I'm glad you finally decided to join me." Rory said.

"Shut up. Did you already order?" Lorelai asked, taking off her coat.

"Nope, I told Luke I would wait for you to come in before ordering."

"How did you know I was going to come in?"

"Well we walked and there isn't any coffee at our house, so I figured that you would come in."

"Damn you're good." Lorelai grumbled.

"I know." Rory said with a smile.

"Hey." Luke said as he came up to their table. "What can I get you?"

"Scrambled eggs with extra bacon and lots of coffee." Rory said.

"Okay, what about you?" Luke said to Lorelai. Lorelai didn't say anything. "Lorelai?"

Lorelai didn't look Luke in the eye, and said, "Oh you know, what she's having."

"Okay." Luke said. He walked away feeling confused.

"What the hell was that?" Rory asked.

"We are so not starting this conversation again." Lorelai said.

"Mom."

"Rory, I shall tell you later, but for now, please no questions."

"Fine." Rory sat back in her seat and folded her arms on her chest. "I'll be right back." She got up from her seat and began walking to the stairs.

"Where you going?" Lorelai asked.

"Upstairs." Rory said. "Luke I'm going upstairs."

"Alright." Luke said.

Upstairs

"Mel, are you here?" Rory said.

"In my room!" Malina called.

Rory went into Malina's room. "Hi Mel."

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Organizing my bookshelf into alphabetical order."

"Oh okay." Rory sat down beside Malina on the floor. "Listen I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Malina stopped her organizing to listen to Rory. "What is it?"

"When Luke got back last night, did he seem weird to you?"

"No, why?"

"Something happened between happened him and Mom at my house last night."

"Something good?" Malina asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure. Mom says she'll tell me later, but I just wanted to tell you, so that when my mom tells me what happens, I'll tell you. All I know is that they were supposedly in some sort of fight."

"About something stupid?"

"Yeah, apparently."

"Oh this is so exciting!" Malina clasped her hands together. "I hope it's something good!"

"Me too."

Malina had a smile, but then her face looked confused. "So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh Mom is just avoiding Luke. She wanted to go to Weston's but I told her no."

"Oh okay." Malina went back to organizing her bookshelf.

"So how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, I guess. Me and Dad talked last night, so I think everything's going to be okay, but all I know is that Rachel's leaving."

"When?"

"When all the roads are clear and I guess when she has a plane ticket and all that. Dad told me she's going to Chicago or something."

"Okay. Now Mel, I don't want you to go and throw a party, alright?"

"Darn, and I had the guest list all planned out." Malina said.

"You're bad."

"I know."

"Okay, I'm going to go back down and eat, and I'll come back up when Mom goes to work."

"Ooh I wanna go to the inn!" Malina exclaimed.

"Alrighty then we can go to the inn after I'm finished."

"I love snow days."

"Me too. Did you hear we're going to have some festival for the first snowstorm of the season?"

"Ooh sounds like fun, with snowball fights and forts."

"Definitely. Okay, I'm gone, but I'll be back to get you so you better be ready."

"Okay. Bye Rory."

"See ya." And with that Rory left.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I have to stop there. I actually finished writing this chapter on Tuesday, but I had a soccer game, then I went to my brother's soccer game. But then on Wednesday, the site didn't let me upload anything until now. I know it isn't what you guys wanted and that I am very hated right now.I promise something good will happen soon. Thanks for still reading and especially reviewing even though you hate me :P. I'll try and update soon. – Cristina 


	11. Please Read

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys. Thank you to all who have reviewed. I won't be able to update this week. Today is my graduation, so we went to the hall today. I just came back, and tonight is the ceremony. Tomorrow I'm going shopping for presents for my teachers and friends. Then Thursday is my last day of school, and I'm having an after-school party, and on the weekend, my family and I are going to the cottage. I'll try and update when we come back from the cottage. I've already started working on the next one. I hope you're not mad.

I'll talk to you guys soon :-) **Cristina**


	12. How Will You Know?

**Chapter 11  
****How Will You Know?**

"Hi Dad." Malina said as she came into the diner. She sat down on the chair in front of Luke, and took her hat off her head.

"Hey Malina." Luke said. "Where is everyone?"

"They're all outside building the snow fort. It's me, Lorelai, Rebecca, Andrew, and Gypsy against Rory, Kirk, Sookie, Miss Patty, and Lane."

"Why'd you come back in?"

"They gave me their orders of what they want when the snowball fight is over, and they want to make sure you have it ready."

"Now how long exactly is this snowball fight going to be?"

"Well-"

Malina was interrupted when Lorelai came through the diner door.

"Hey Mel, what's taking you so long? We need your help on the fort." Lorelai said as she came in.

"Okay." Malina said. She hopped off the chair and headed to the door. "Don't take long." She said as she left the diner.

"Hi." Lorelai said once Malina was gone.

"Hi. Coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Lorelai sat down at the counter, and Luke gave her a mug of coffee.

"Thanks." Lorelai took a sip from the steamy, hot cup, and then put it down. "So…how have you been?"

"Good, good. You?"

"Oh no different than yesterday."

"That's good." Lorelai said, nodding her head. They were both there in an awkward silence. "Umm…Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…do you wanna to uhh…talk…about yesterday I mean?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Well we uhh…almost-"

"Tick tock spaghetti!" Malina said as she burst through the diner door. "We're starting, and we need to make a game plan."

"Aye, aye captain." Lorelai said saluting. Lorelai turned back to Luke. "We'll talk later."

"Okay." Luke said.

Lorelai followed Malina out the door. Luke smiled as he watched them talk strategy.

* * *

"I told you so!" Rory said as they all came into the diner after the fight was over.

"Be quiet!" Malina said as she sat down at a table, and folded her arms on her chest.

"Don't worry; we'll get them next time, kid." Gypsy said.

"We better. Next time we're going to have a better game plan."

"Don't worry, Mel, we will." Lorelai said. "Luke, coffee, now."

"It's coming, Lorelai, relax." Luke said.

"No, no, no, I need it now! I left Michel at the inn, and I told him I'd be back an hour ago."

"Why do you care, Mom?" Rory asked.

"Because an angry Frenchman on a day like today is not pretty." Luke handed her a to-go cup. "Thank you. I'll see you guys later."

"Lorelai?" Luke said before she left.

"We'll talk, Luke." Luke nodded.

Malina and Rory looked at each other suspiciously.

"Hey Rory, you forgot…uh…something when you were uh…here…upstairs." Malina said.

Rory looked at her confusedly. "What did I forget?"

Malina stared at her hard. "Oh you know, the thing…you umm…are going to uhh…borrow."

Rory finally got it. "Oh yeah, so…umm…we should…umm…go get it."

"Right, right, so let's go." Malina said, hopping off her chair, and headed up the stairs, followed by Rory. Luke looked at them confusedly, shook his head, and went back to work.

"Took you long enough." Malina said as Rory shut the door behind her.

"Sorry."

"Fine, but now we know there's definitely a little somethin' somethin' going on."

"Malina."

"What? You heard her. 'We'll talk, Luke'. Come on, Rory."

"Fine, well then, maybe it's not what we think."

"Or maybe it is. What time is she coming back from work?"

"I don't know. Why don't you come over? I'll call you when she comes home, you can say that you were just 'stopping by', and we'll ask her together."

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey you know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Go ask Luke if anything happened."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Grumpy Pants, most definitely." Malina said sarcastically.

"He could say something."

"Isn't Lorelai going to tell us anyway? Why can't we just wait until then? It'll be such a waste of time."

"Fine. Why do I always listen to you?"

"You don't."

"Fine, I don't always, but most of the time. Let's just go back down before they start getting suspicious."

"Okay." Malina said.

Rory started walking, but Malina stopped her. "What Mel?"

"You have to take something with you."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't _then _they're going to get suspicious."

"Oh right."

Malina looked around the apartment, and handed Rory a book. "Here."

Rory looked at the book, and back at Malina. "Winnie the Pooh?"

"Say it's a project for school." Malina said with a shrug.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Whatever, come on let's go."

"Fine."

_**Later that day…**_

**Gilmore House  
**_**Lorelai comes home**_

"Daughter of mine! I'm home!" Lorelai said as she entered through the doorway.

"Hi Mom!" Rory called from her room.

"What? You don't come and greet your mother? The woman who birthed you?"

Rory rolled her eyes, hopped off her bed, and went to the front door.

"Hello, oh mother of mine."

"Hey." Lorelai kissed Rory on the cheek. "Hey what do you want for dinner?"

"How about we go to Luke's?"

"Uhh…are you sure? I mean we haven't had pizza in awhile, that should be good."

"What's wrong with going to Luke's?" Rory said with a smirk.

"Uhh, nothing…it's just…hey, is there any coffee?" Lorelai said, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah. I made a fresh pot just now."

"Oh bless you."

"Hang on a sec." Rory went into her room. She took the phone off her desk, and dialed Luke's apartment number.

"_Hello?" _Malina said as she answered.

"Hey, Mellie, it's me."

"_Oh hey, is she home?"_

"Yeah. There is definitely something going on, because she won't go to Luke's for dinner."

"_Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Alright, see you soon." Rory hung up the phone, and went back into the kitchen.

"Who were you talking to you?" Lorelai asked.

"Mel. She's coming over."

"Ooh, we can have a movie night!"

"Sounds good, Mom."

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Malina comes down the apartment stairs**_

"Daddy!" Malina said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah?" Luke said from the other side of the diner.

"Can I go to Lorelai's for the night?"

"Any reason?"

"Nope. Just for the fun of it."

"Okay, but I want you back so you can get ready for school."

"Alrighty. Bye Dad." Malina gave Luke a hug.

Luke kissed Malina's head. "See ya later." Malina began to run to the door. "Don't run in the-" The door shut behind Malina, "-diner." Luke shook his head and continued what he was doing.

**Gilmore House**

Malina burst through the kitchen door. "Hello people, schmeople!"

"Hi Mel!" Lorelai called from upstairs.

"Hi!" Malina called back.

"Come here Malina!" Rory called from her room.

"Yes m'am!"

"Hi Mel." Rory said once Malina was in her room.

"Hey. Now what's the plan?"

"The plan is-"

"Hey guys what do you want for dinner?" Lorelai said.

Rory and Malina looked at each other and said, "Chinese."

"The usual?"

"You know us too well." Rory said.

"I know. I'm going to go order, and you guys pick out some movies."

"Okay."

"Okay." Malina said. "_Now_ what is the plan?"

"We're going to pick out movies first, and then once she's finished on the phone, we'll ask her."

"Are we going to be straight forward about it?"

"Yeah, of course, and if something did happen and she's avoiding it, we have to make a plan so that they do get together."

"What if they're already together and we don't even know it?"

"Trust me; we'll know if they're together."

"How?"

"We'll know." Rory left her room, leaving Malina confused.

"Rory!" Malina followed her in a huff.

* * *

After choosing the movies, and Lorelai had finished ordering their food, Rory and Malina sat down at the kitchen table.

"So…" Rory said to Lorelai.

"So?" Lorelai said, sitting down across from Rory and Malina.

"What's with the avoidance?"

"Yeah?" Malina said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lorelai said.

"Of course you do, Mom. You already said something happened, now spill." Rory demanded.

"Fine, but do not interrupt me until I am finished. Clear?" Malina and Rory nodded. "Good. Now." Lorelai told Rory and Malina the story from the part where Luke arrived at her door until the time Rory came home. When she was finished, Rory and Malina's mouths were open. They didn't say anything. Malina broke the silence.

Malina hit Rory upside her head.

"Ow!" Rory said, rubbing the back of her head. "What was that for?"

"What's your problem?" Malina demanded.

"What did I do?"

"You just had to open the door, didn't you? You ruined it!"

"Hey it isn't my fault you had a nervous breakdown!"

"Guys!" Lorelai interrupted, but was ignored.

"For your information, it wasn't a nervous breakdown, it was just a breakdown! Sheesh, I didn't need my dad _that_ badly if I knew you were going to ruin their first kiss!"

"Malina, Rory!"

"So then it's your fault!"

"Hey!"

"What?" Rory and Malina said to Lorelai.

"I need you guys to be a _little bit_ better about this. Okay? No more fighting about who did what."

"Fine. It's just we've been waiting for this for so long, and it didn't happen." Malina said.

"Why on earth would you tell her that?" Rory asked.

"Because she has to know." Malina said in a duh tone. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Guys, I don't know if it was even going to happen." Lorelai said.

"Did you want it to happen?" Rory asked.

Lorelai stopped to think for a moment, then began again. "I don't know." Lorelai said softly. "But the way he looked at me…it's just…we had a moment, you know? He's never looked at me like that before."

"Do you think he wanted something to happen?" Rory asked.

"It's hard to tell with Luke."

"Well then what are you still doing here?" Malina said.

"What?" Lorelai said confusedly.

"Go get your man!"

"Malina"

"You know what? Mel's right!" Rory said. "Go to the diner. You know you want to."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts little missy. Now you go down to the diner this instant."

"Yes, one problem."

"And what's that?" Malina said, folding her arms on her chest.

"I'm not going down to the diner in sweat pants and a tank top."

Rory let out a frustrated breath. "Then go upstairs, and where something appropriate."

"Yes, Mom." Lorelai said. She got off her chair, and went upstairs to change. Rory and Malina smiled at each other.

"Is it going to happen?" Malina asked.

"It's going to happen…at least I think so." Rory said.

"Guys?" Lorelai called from upstairs.

"Yeah?" they called back.

"I have nothing to wear!"

"Oh I highly doubt that!" Rory said.

Malina rolled her eyes and said, "Come on." The two went upstairs to go help Lorelai find something to wear.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry times infinity and beyond. I would have updated so much sooner than this. I came back from the cottage, celebrated my sister's birthday, and then a few days after, I started this gymnastics and figure skating program so I can get prepared for the new season. Then family problems came up that I'm still trying to deal with. I can't say I'm sorry enough. Thanks to all of you guys who still reviewed, even though I didn't update. Hopefully, I finish this before the summer is over. I hope you understand.  
-Cristina. 


	13. That's How You Know

**Chapter 12  
****That's How You Know**

"Mom, are you ready yet?" Rory called from downstairs on the couch.

"Yeah! Almost!" Lorelai called back.

"Hurry up!" Malina called.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!"

"Hurry faster!"

"Relax, kid!"

"She's taking _so_ long." Malina said, stuffing her face into the pillow beside her.

"Tell me about it." Rory said.

"At this rate, she'll get there once it's time for him to close up, and then he'll be upstairs and won't hear her knocking on the door."

"Oh stop complaining, Mel. I'm ready." Lorelai said as she came down the stairs.

"Wow, you look nice." Malina said.

"Yeah, Mom, you look really, really nice." Rory agreed.

"Thanks guys." Lorelai said.

"See Rory, I told you the pumps would look better with those pants than the strappy shoes." Malina said.

"Whatever, Mel. You like nice, Mom." Rory said.

"Thank you." Lorelai said. "I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can, Mom."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Oh trust me, he does." Malina said.

"How do you know?"

"He has pictures of all of us on the fridge."

"Why have I never noticed that?" Rory wondered.

"Because you don't go near the fridge since all the food is downstairs."

"Right."

"But it still doesn't say anything." Lorelai said.

"Just go. You'll never find out if you don't leave this instant." Rory said.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going." Lorelai put on her jacket, and said, "But what if-"

"Goodbye, Mom!"

"Yeah, okay." And with that, Lorelai left the house.

* * *

As Lorelai got closer to the diner, she saw Luke getting ready to close, but Kirk was still there.

"Kirk will you just leave already?" Luke asked irritably.

"I can't yet, Luke. I'm not finished my coffee." Kirk said.

"I'll put it in a to-go cup, and then you can leave."

"But once the transformation into the other cup is over, my coffee will be cold."

"It's probably already cold. You drink it so slow."

"My mother says that if you drink it too fast then it'll burn your throat. I learned that the hard way."

"Hey, Luke, Kirk." Lorelai said as she came into the diner.

"Hi." Luke said. "Coffee?"

"Please."

"Why does she get coffee?" Kirk asked.

"Kirk?" Luke said.

"Yes Luke?"

"Get out."

Lorelai sat down at the counter as Kirk left the diner. Luke poured her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Lorelai said.

"No problem." Luke said.

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee. She put the cup down and looked at Luke. "So…"

"So…" Luke said.

"How was your day?"

"The same. Yours?"

"The same, too." Lorelai said. "Where's Rachel?"

"She went down to the bus station to see when the next bus to Hartford's leaving."

"Why don't you take her?"

"I offered, but she said that it was okay." Lorelai nodded. "So you wanted to talk?"

Lorelai nodded again. "About the other night."

Luke nodded. "Let's go upstairs and talk."

"Will I get more coffee?"

"We'll see." Luke gave Lorelai a little smile, and she smiled back.

Luke shut the door behind him as he entered the apartment behind Lorelai.

"So…" Lorelai said as she sat down on the couch.

"So…" Luke said. He sat down beside Lorelai on the couch.

"I haven't been up here in a while."

"Nope, no you haven't."

"It hasn't changed."

"No change at all." Lorelai and Luke stayed in an uncomfortable silence until Luke said, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well umm…about that night at my place."

"When?"

"When we were dancing."

"Oh."

"We uhh…we almost…we-we were going to…umm…we almost kissed." Lorelai stuttered.

"But we didn't." Luke said, nodding his head.

"No. Would you have done it?"

"Would _you_ have done it?" Luke said.

Lorelai stood up in a huff, and said, "I asked you first! You have to answer me before you ask a question!"

_Why am I frustrated with him?_ Lorelai thought.

"Sorry. Do you still want me to answer the question?"

"Yes…no…ugh! I don't know! I'm so confused!"

Luke stood up beside Lorelai and said, "Why are you so confused?"

"Ugh! Because you're making this difficult! Were we going to kiss? Was I going to kiss you? Were you going to kiss me? Do you want to forget that we even had a moment?" Lorelai ranted as she walked around the diner.

"No." Luke said softly. By then he and Lorelai had become ridiculously close.

"You thought we had a moment?" Lorelai said quietly. Luke nodded. "Like the one we're having now?" Lorelai said, never taking her eyes off Luke.

"Like the one we're having now." Luke said.

They both kept staring into each other's eyes as their faces moved closer and closer. Finally, Luke leaned in, and gave Lorelai a soft kiss against her lips. When they broke the kiss, Lorelai slowly opened her eyes, examining Luke's face, and leaned in again. Lorelai put her arms around Luke's neck, and deepened the kiss. Luke was surprised at first, but then put his arms around her waist. Then all of a sudden, the door opened, and Luke and Lorelai sprang apart.

"Oh, Rachel…hi." Lorelai stuttered, as she quickly tried to wipe her face.

"Hey, Lorelai, Luke." Rachel said. "I didn't know you were coming."

"It was kind of a spur of the moment, type thing."

"Oh."

"Well, I should get going."

"Uhh okay." Luke said. "So I'll see you later."

"Well, not really later…tomorrow maybe, but not later…umm you know, considering it's late…not that I don't want to see you later, but you'll probably be sleeping, and…you know what, I'm just gonna go. So uhh…thank you, Luke."

"No, thank you." Luke said.

"Yeah, okay, umm…well, bye. Have a safe trip Rachel."

"Thanks." Rachel said.

"Okay, now I'm really going." Lorelai said, and with that she left Luke's apartment.

**Lorelai's House  
**_**Lorelai arrives home**_

"Hey guys!" Lorelai said as she burst through the front door. "Guys? Rory? Malina?" Lorelai went into the living room. She saw Rory sleeping on the couch, with Malina lying on her lap sleeping also. She went over to the couch, gave them each a kiss on their head, put the blanket over them, and turned off the movie that they were watching.

Lorelai sighed happily as she went over the night's details. She turned off the lights downstairs, and went up to bed.

_**The Next Morning…**_

Malina was the first to wake up the next morning. She looked around her, and saw that a blanket was covering her and Rory. She was confused for a minute and squinted as she tried to remember what happened last night.

"Rory! Wake up!" Malina said, nudging Rory.

"Huh? What?" Rory said confusedly, as she squinted in the bright light of the morning.

"What time is it?"

"I just woke up, how am I supposed to know?"

"Ugh!" Malina slammed her bare feet on the ground, and stomped up the stairs and into Lorelai's room. She opened the door so hard that it slammed against the wall causing a loud bang.

"What the hell?" Lorelai said groggily as she looked up and saw Malina.

"What time is it?"

"Whatever time it says on the clock." Lorelai said, putting the blanket over her head.

Malina looked at the clock and jumped onto Lorelai's bed. "It's 6:46. We were supposed to be up a half an hour ago!"

"So you got an extra half hour of sleep."

"Why didn't you wake us up when you got back? When _did _you get back? Was it late? Is that why you didn't wake us up? What happened?"

"Well aren't you just the little publicist today?"

"This is serious."

"Ugh, why can't you go bother Rory?"

"I did, but she didn't really take me on. I think she went back to sleep."

"Well, can you be a doll and go get her up please?"

"Okay fine." Malina said reluctantly, dragging her feet as she walked to the door.

"Hey you!" Lorelai said.

"Yeah?" Malina said as she turned around.

"Kiss please." Malina walked back over to Lorelai's bed, and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, now go get Rory, and I'll be down in a few."

"Okay, and then will you tell us all the stuff that happened yesterday?"

"We'll see."

"Ahh!" Malina cried in frustration as she left Lorelai's room. "Rory, I have a problem!" Malina yelled as she entered the living room.

"Yes you do, it's waking people up in the morning." Rory said, irritably.

"That's not it, and by the way, it's like 6:50 now."

"I'm gonna be late!" Rory said, shuffling around and racing to her room. "Oh hey, Mel, did you get anything out of her?"

"I got a 'We'll see'. Maybe you'll have better luck."

"Yeah, later. I'm gonna take a quick shower and get ready for school. I'm just going to get my uniform, so you have time to brush your teeth and whatnot. Okay?"

"You got it." Malina said, skipping over to the bathroom.

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lorelai, Rory, and Malina come into the diner**_

"See, I told you we would make it before your bus and before school." Lorelai said.

"Yes, but see now, all I can get is coffee to-go because my bus will be here in less than 10 minutes." Rory said.

"Oh get a donut too. Where's Luke?"

Malina looked around the diner. "I think he's upstairs. Rory you can get your coffee and donut if you want."

"But I can't go behind the counter." Rory said.

"He's not here, is he?"

"Mel, I'm not going to go behind the counter. I'm just going to wait for Luke."

"Good luck finding a ride to school."

"I'm not going to miss my bus."

"Rory, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Take it while you have the chance." Lorelai said.

"I'm not going to go behind the counter." Rory said again.

"Since you're being so stubborn, I'll get my dad." Malina said.

"Thank you."

Malina ran up the stairs, and into the apartment.

"Morning Daddy!" Malina yelled as she came into the apartment.

"Jeez, Malina, why do you have to yell?" Luke said.

"Good morning to you too. I'm fine thanks for asking."

Luke gave Malina a look, and Malina smiled.

"Why are you here so late?"

"Me and Rory-"

"Rory and I." Luke corrected.

Malina looked at Luke for a second, and said, "Me and Rory fell asleep on the couch and Lorelai never woke us up."

"Is she here now?"

"Who?"

"Lorelai?"

"Gilmore?"

"Malina." Luke said warningly.

"Yes, Dad, she is here now." Malina looked at Luke. "What's wrong with your face?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Something's different about your face."

"There is nothing wrong with my face."

"Okay, sure. By the way, Rory won't go behind the counter since you're not there to give her coffee. I told her to, but she didn't listen."

"Come on. Get your backpack, and come downstairs."

"Okay." Luke went back downstairs, while Malina went into her room to get her backpack.

_Downstairs…_

"There's Luke." Rory said as she saw Luke go back behind the counter.

"Go get your coffee and donut so you can leave for your bus." Lorelai said.

"Are you just going to sit here?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you avoiding something?"

"No."

"So, come on." Rory said, pulling Lorelai up.

"Dad, can I get a new backpack?" Malina asked as she came down the stairs, and sat down at the counter in front of Luke.

"No." Luke said shortly.

Lorelai sat down beside Malina and said, "Hey Luke."

"Hi Lorelai." Luke said. "Here, Rory, coffee, a donut, and a muffin. Make sure you get something proper to eat when you get to school."

"I will. Thanks Luke. Bye everybody." Rory said, as she left the diner.

"Bye Rory." they said.

Lorelai and Luke kept on staring at each other, never taking their eyes off one another. Malina looked back and forth from both of them, confused.

"I'll be right back." Malina said. She hopped off the chair, and ran out of the diner. "Rory! Wait!"

Rory stopped and turned around. "What Mel?"

"Is that how you know?"

"That's how you know."

"I knew Dad's face looked funny this morning for a reason."

Rory shook her head. "Go back to the diner and eat before you're late for school."

"Okay. Bye Rory."

"See ya later, kid."

_Back at the Diner…_

"Dad, hot chocolate please." Malina said as she entered the diner.

"One sec." Luke said.

"Hurry please."

"Be patient please."

"I can't. I need something to eat too, but I don't know what I want."

"Say chocolate chip pancakes." Lorelai whispered in Malina's ear.

Malina opened her mouth to talk, but Luke said, "Don't even think about it. Regular pancakes or nothing."

"Fine."

"Come on, Luke. When are you going to let her experience the joys of chocolate chip pancakes with extra chocolate chips?" Lorelai said.

"When pigs fly." Luke said.

"Look out the window Luke, pigs are flying."

"That's wonderful. Hey Malina, Rachel left last night."

"Yes." Malina said in a slight whisper.

"Malina stop smiling."

"I'm not smiling." Malina lied.

"Yeah, okay. Hurry up and finish eating or you're going to be late for school." Luke said as he placed the plate in front of Malina.

"Okay." Malina said.

"Hey Luke, can you come upstairs with me for a minute?" Lorelai said.

"Why?" Luke said confusedly.

"Just come please." Lorelai said, getting off of her chair and going over to the apartment.

"Okay." Luke said, shaking his head, and following Lorelai up the stairs.

Malina rocked back on her chair and looked at them as they went up the stairs with a smile on her face.

"What is it Lorelai?" Luke said as he shut the door behind him.

"We have to talk." Lorelai said.

"I know."

"So what now? Are we dating? Do we forget about it? Do you want to forget about it?"

"No."

"No that we're dating?"

"No as in no I don't want to forget about it…what about you? Do you uhh want to forget about it?"

"No. I mean it was a really, _really _great kiss."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So if I did it again, it would be okay?"

"Most definitely." Luke leaned in and gave Lorelai a soft kiss. "So, what now?"

"I don't know. I mean, you don't want to forget it, I don't want to forget it." Luke said.

"So, are we dating?"

"I think we are." Luke said, intertwining his hands with Lorelai's and kissing her back of her hand.

"Well that's good." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Yes it is." Luke agreed.

"So do we tell people?"

"We can tell Rory and Malina, and I guess people can find out on their own."

"Sounds good to me." Lorelai gave Luke a quick kiss. "We better get back down there, or else Miss Patty and Babette will get suspicious."

"Okay." Luke held open the door for Lorelai, and followed her back downstairs.

"Hey Luke?" Caesar said.

"Yeah?" Luke said as he went behind the counter, and Lorelai sat down across from him at the counter.

"Malina told me to tell you that she couldn't wait for you two, and she could only eat one pancake, and then Rebecca came and took her to school."

"Okay." Luke said. He then turned to Lorelai. "Let's do something tonight." He said quietly so Miss Patty and Babette couldn't hear.

"Luke are you asking me out on a date?" Lorelai said in feign shock.

"Maybe. What do you say?"

"Yeah, sure, okay. Anyway, I gotta get to work. I'll see you tonight."

"7, okay with you?"

"Totally. I'll see you later." Lorelai said. She got off her chair, and left the diner.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Tell me if you didn't like it. You guys are so great. Thanks for everything. What do you guys want to happen in the upcoming chapters? I'm open to mostly anything. R&R 


	14. REAL IMPORTANT

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT**

I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry times infinity that I haven't updated in a long time. Between now and the last time I updated, I moved, and I haven't gotten my computer yet where I've already started the next chapter. I don't have time to start a new chapter yet since I just started high school and I already have a lot of work to do. I promise I'll try and update soon. I hope you all understand. – Cristina


End file.
